


Haunted縈繞不去[中譯]

by iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, not a happy one though
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: When you've got a job you enjoy, a partner you love and a life that's firmly on-track, you don't expect a Christmas gathering to cause the past to rear up and threaten to destroy everything. And when it does, who can you turn to, without losing the respect of everyone you hold dear?受虐的孩子長大後，生活似乎一切都上了軌道；心理陰影卻蜷伏著縈繞不去，一旦觸發後，如影隨形......約46,000字,Translated by iceblue_lights





	Haunted縈繞不去[中譯]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147677) by [Elfbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfbert/pseuds/Elfbert). 



  Lestrade伸展著雙腿，坐入寬大的座席中，他從未搭乘過頭等車廂，但他知道Mycroft是不可能同意去坐其他席次的。  
  
「舒服嗎？」Mycroft問著，他坐姿優雅，盤著腿，面前還展開一份報紙。  
  
「嗯。」Lestrade應聲，盡其所能地伸著脖子閱讀報紙標題  
  
「我可以幫你買一份報紙的。」注意到這點，Mycroft輕聲呵叱。  
  
「什麼？不用，如果你不看體育版的話，把那部分給我就好。」  
  
 Mycroft選出體育版給對方後，察看了懷錶，「Sherlock怎麼還沒到？我真的期望能試著讓他受控制，這列火車預定在五分鐘內啟程。」  
  
「反正，很可能不會準時發車的。」Lestrade說，「你上次搭到準點火車，是哪個時候的事了？」   
  
Mycroft把視線轉向他，「2007年，那時我奉命和一群人陪同女王搭乘皇家列車。」   
  
 Lestrade不禁翻白眼，「是，那當然算，嗯，然而對我們區區平民來說，火車通常不會準時出發，大概是因為貝蒂的列車占據了鐵軌。」  
  
 Mycroft因為那個暱稱，而有了個微小、幾乎不可能發覺的抽搐，本來要回答的話語，則被Sherlock抵達而扼殺，而他帶了不少行李箱和旅行袋（看來多數是由Watson扛著）。  
  
 Lestrade跳起身，幫Watson把那些行李放好，注意到儘管是乾冷的十二月天，Watson額頭上卻閃著薄汗。   
  
「還好嗎？」他問。  
  
Watson點頭，「只是...啊，你大概能想像到，Sherlock對火車會在特定時間啟程這種小事，通常都不在意的，他還很認真地想一路搭計程車呢。」   
  
Lestrade露齒而笑，「我有啤酒，那有幫助吧？」他用一種分享秘密的聲調說。  
  
「你可不曉得我有多需要呢！」Watson回以微笑。  
  
  
  
 Lestrade落回他的座位，往下搆著了他的帆布背包，裡頭裝了一本翻閱磨損的平裝書、他的筆記型電腦、還有好幾罐飲品。他把一瓶遞給Watson，因為深知會被那兩兄弟拒絕，根本就沒想過要給Sherlock或Mycroft；但他還另外取出半瓶的紅酒，遞給Mycroft，「帶了禮物給你。  
不由自主地Mycroft讓一個小小的微笑掠過雙唇，「葛雷格，其實不必麻煩的。」  
  
Lestrade還找出一個塑膠杯交給他，聳著肩回答，「我知道這不是你慣用的水晶杯...不過你現在造訪的是貧民窟。」他笑得露出牙齒。  
  
一隻滑過大腿的手，無言地表示出了感謝之意。  
  
Sherlock以尖銳的眼光看著酒瓶，「天哪，已經開始攝入酒精啦，Mycroft？你每一天都變得越來越像媽咪。」   
  
「我在度假，Sherlock，凡事適度即可，你我之間、有些人是有自制力的。」針對式的眼神掃過每個人。  
  
「是呀，假期──這是個節日季，所以要融洽相處。」Watson說，砰地打開他的啤酒，向上高舉，「敬一個快樂的聖誕假期。」  
  
為免溢出浪費，Lestrade先把啤酒罐上層的泡沫吸入，然後跟著做相同舉動，「聖誕快樂。」  
  
當列車緩緩開出車站時，Sherlock望向車窗外，明顯不想加入，而Mycroft的頭微微傾斜，也說:「真正快樂的聖誕。」  
  
 Lestrade對著Watson翻了白眼並微笑著，大口喝了啤酒，回到他四肢放鬆的坐姿，但為了給Watson一些空間，長腿忍耐著伸向通道。  
  
「Brentford是和哪隊對戰？」Watson問，於是只見Lestrade確認起體育活動。  
   
  
Sherlock看來很滿足於凝視窗外，時不時擺弄一下手機，Mycroft則把手上的時報仔細地從頭版閱讀到末頁，一樣偶爾翻察他的黑莓機。所以Lestrade和Watson就聊著體育、天氣，和各種其他時事性話題。  
  
  
「有去過嗎？」某個短暫沉默之後，Watson這麼問。   
  
「嗯哼？」  
  
「和福爾摩斯夫人見面，聖誕節期間。」  
  
「哦，沒有，我通常在工作，說真的，我總對讓其他可能在聖誕節日有計畫的人值班，感到不好過。我是說，那些有孩子、或者想旅行拜訪親戚的人，而且Mycroft也不能確定，在這世界某個角落需要他的關照時，是否能夠休息一整日。」  
  
「是呀，那有時會打亂你們計畫，真不曉得你都怎麼應付的。那這回他是怎麼能找到方法停止工作的？」  
  
Lestrade微笑，「安西婭威脅他，我不曉得用什麼方式──但是他多年來都堅決讓她此時能休假，我猜想她只是要求還人情。」  
  
「她真是機智的女性，」Watson評論，「我確定不想和她爭論。」  
  
「我也是。」Lestrade笑答。  
  
「很高興聽到這點。」Mycroft以柔和的聲調這麼說，卻也沒從他的報紙間抬起頭。  
  
Lestrade笑起來，Watson察覺到，他從沒看過對方如此放鬆；如果和“媽咪”共度的聖誕節果真如Sherlock曾宣稱的那麼糟的話，他會很高興有個正常人可以聊天的。  
  
  
  
當他們抵達一個不知地名的安靜小車站時，溫和的落雪薄薄地覆蓋了大地，剛足以讓萬物染成銀白。已經有一輛車在等他們了，一位年長男士下了車，脖子緊繫了圍巾，還戴著皮手套。Watson希望沒讓他等太久，並且立刻幫著把行李箱和手提袋裝填到後行李箱中。3  
  
 Sherlock和Mycroft又為某些小事拌嘴，Lestrade看向Watson一眼，「這個假期都會像這樣嗎？」  
  
Watson做了個怪表情，「我有種不妙的感覺，除非媽咪有某種魔力能搞定他們？」  
  
「我們唯有抱持希望。」Lestrade回答。  
  
 他們紛紛湧入這輛老爺大車，Mycroft在前座和司機交談，顯然兩人認識，其他三人則在後座安身。  
  
「好了吧，Sherlock，」Lestrade注意到Sherlock悶悶不樂的表情，對他說，「聖誕節和你的家人共度，這沒那麼糟糕吧。」  
  
「這明顯屬於你不可能知道的範圍。」Sherlock吐槽回去──Lestrade只能假定，Sherlock又在某個他和Mycroft的爭論中居下風，就讓那句話如水流過──當Sherlock想的時候，他可以很惡毒，所以沒讓這影響自己。  
  
車悄悄從兩個高大門柱之間移動，在薄暮的微光中，恰好能看清楚華麗的金屬配件，然後有一小段車道則被灌木叢的枝葉環繞，接著是一片有著草坪的開闊區域，繼續向著暗夜前進。主屋本身點著溫暖的燈光，黃色的燈光在雪地的反射下，使得整個場景猶如經典聖誕卡片。  
  
  
當車緩緩停下，前門開啟，樓梯上映出一個身影。  
  
Mycroft很快下車，伸展雙臂迎向她。   
  
「媽咪，」他微彎著給她一個擁抱，並親吻臉頰，「聖誕快樂。」  
  
 「你也是，看看你們兩個──我親愛的男孩們，在聖誕再次團聚！我很高興你能回來，」她往下走，於是在主屋和車子的半途間和Sherlock相遇，「而我的小兒子──看看你，Sherlock，好久沒見面了！」她伸展雙臂擁抱他，而Sherlock則躊躇後，才以手擁著她作為回禮。  
  
「現在，一定要好好介紹你們的友人，Mycroft，Sherlock。」她靠近兩人這樣示意著。  
  
 Lestrade覺得現在好像正在列隊等著接受審視之類的，但仍邁步向前，伸出了手，「福爾摩斯夫人，很高興能見到您。」接著發現自己正被很熟悉的神情打量著──無疑這就是Sherlock容貌所承襲的源頭了。  
  
「媽咪，這是葛雷格利。」Mycroft介紹著。  
  
「很高興見到你。」福爾摩斯夫人說，同時也伸出她的手致意。  
  
之後Watson站出來，而Lestrade接收到Mycroft視線與微笑，確實他無法假裝自己不曾有些許的緊張──Mycroft解釋過他的母親是屬於老派的人，而且Lestrade無意中聽到一點事關假日安排的電話對談──包括Mycroft很確切地堅持兩人要分享一張床，而且不在意管家對此的看法。  
  
Mycroft對自己微笑，所以Lestrade設想，他應該已經跨越第一重障礙。  
  
 他轉身從後行李箱、抓起自己的大型運動包以及Mycroft的行李箱，準備要進入屋內，以躲避刺骨的冷風。  
  
穿堂很寬敞，宏偉的木造樓梯通往樓上，還有許多道門，在各形各色的桌面與置物架上，則擺滿看來昂貴的花瓶、以及各種的擺飾，在老爺鐘附近，則懸掛了一個鑲在紀念匾額上的獾首標本，以Lestrade喜歡的風格來看，這一切都有點陰暗而老派了，但卻恰好符合透過Mycroft的描述後，他對這裡的想像。  
  
「把那些袋子放下吧，Gregory」福爾摩斯夫人說，「起居室裡有剛泡好的茶──還有一些餅乾。」  
  
Sherlock給了Mycroft針對性一瞥，「記著你的減肥計劃啊，Mycroft。」他說得極小聲，接著為自己換來一個瞇著眼的怒視。  
  
Lestrade只能搖頭，知道他稍後必須，在兩人單獨相處時──再一次的──對Mycroft保證，他一點也不胖。他把行李袋整齊地放在樓梯底端，眼角瞥見Watson也同樣這麼做， 接著只見那兩兄弟走向樓梯對側的一扇門內。他稍稍後退讓Watson先走，注意到房間角落有壁爐，火焰正炙熱怒吼，於是期待著等一會兒能坐在壁爐邊，暖暖他凍僵的雙手。  
  
  
起居室裡的一張低矮的咖啡桌上，擺放著瓷器和幾個茶壺，茶具旁有個古典樣式的蛋糕架，幾張寬大的扶手椅和沙發圍桌而立，火爐在遠端，閃爍的光芒投射在整個場景裡，角落則矗立著一棵聖誕樹，以閃爍的白色燈泡、紅色的小裝飾品和金屬亮片妝點著，這給了房間一種老派的風格，Lestrade因此而微笑。  
  
四面牆上佈滿了書架、低矮的邊櫃和燈具，散發著舒適而溫暖的微光。  
  
  
Lestrade四處看著，最後視線停留在一幅將整個煙囪和壁爐覆蓋了的巨型畫作上。  
.  
剎時他感到自己步入了真空之中，肺臟的所有氣息被抽空──臉上的血液也瞬間流盡，他幾乎要激烈地喘氣。  
  
  


 

 _「笨小鬼──安靜！」一把聲音咆哮著，「我有叫你動嗎，我有嗎？」  
  
他站著，頭低垂，根本不敢向上看，他不知道自己哪裡做錯──一點都不曉得。  
  
「我有嗎？」強健的手抓住他的下巴，手指深深按入他的臉頰，掌根大力壓住他的喉嚨。  
  
「沒...沒有。」他幾乎無法說話，壓迫感太強了。  
  
「沒有什麼？」那聲音壓低成惡毒的低語。  
  
「沒有，先生。」他沙啞地回答，感覺到抓力早已瘀傷他的肌肉。  
  
壓迫突然消失，但手背卻重重揮擊而來，伴著刺痛──有一或兩枚金戒指撞擊他的顴骨，馬上是尖銳的疼痛。_  
  
  
每個人都落座，伴著笑聲、碎語，這些聲音洗刷過Lestrade的意識，於是他強迫自己向前邁步，注意力卻無法從那幅圖拉回。嚴苛的視線，穿透了靈魂般地往下盯著他，不苟言笑的圓臉上，那對藍色眼睛正監看著他的每個動作。  
  
  
_他想離開，他想說『不』，但那不是可行的選擇，遊戲規則不是那樣的。他把淚水眨落，因為對方可能發現他哽住的呼吸而驚恐，同時害怕於自己弄出的任何聲音。雙手交握在前方，察覺到淚水滑落，令人發癢地在他臉頰留下痕跡，在嘴角停下。他鼓足力氣用舌尖彈開它，感覺著淚滴中的鹽分，祈禱著這次對方不至於注意到。_  
  
一手摸索到椅子扶手後，他把身體沉下，卻只坐在椅子前緣，他雙手扣緊，心知這是為了掩飾顫抖。他試著呼吸，把氧氣拖回肺臟，但整個房間卻過熱了，連氣味都太過強烈。他覺得膽汁已經竄到了喉嚨，於是咽下，卻又口乾舌燥，他把目光投射在桌子的深色木料上，試著集中視線、試著正常運作，試著當來自過去的魅影、極為冷酷無情地把他拽去時，能夠把自己拉回現在的情境。  
  
  
_「他們有以你為傲嗎？對你變成這德性感到驕傲嗎？」一隻手卡住他後頸，將他的臉壓制在光滑的木頭之上，他必須掙扎著呼吸──嘴裡的口塞早已濕透，口中滿是清潔粉劑的味道，鼻孔充塞著血液與鼻水，為了不窒息，他必須從體液間隙努力地吸入珍貴的空氣。  
  
「你這下三濫的娼妓，不回答啊？」  
  
他無法搖頭，卻努力嘗試，壓制極輕微地放鬆了，於是他又試，換來的，卻是他的臉被再次猛撞向桌子。他不懂，他不明白到底該做什麼，才是對方要的正確答案。_  
  
  
「...ory？」一隻手滑上他的膝蓋，這讓他直覺地跳開，伸手在前方擺出自衛姿勢，心臟狂跳，才抬頭看向Mycroft擔心的臉、擔憂的藍色雙眸，「Gregory？喝一些茶？你還...好嗎？」  
  
他目不轉睛地看著，雙眼圓睜，試著想找答案，試著要想記起身在何處，「不，我...不用，謝謝你，我很抱歉，我...」  
  
「親愛的，你看起來蒼白得像張紙。」福爾摩斯夫人停下話，連茶杯都舉在半途而不在唇角，他凝視著她，試著要把支離破碎的想法重新整合起來。  
  
「我...有些偏頭痛，」先得設法應付過去，知道他必須找到一些解釋，「我想，也許我應該...」他的手含糊地指向門，曉得他必須離開，不管如何必須做到。  
  
「喔，太可憐了，爹地也深受重度偏頭痛折磨，不是嗎？Mycroft，」她的手勢微指向牆壁，男人正從那居高臨下。  
  
「是的。」Mycroft的回答聽來並不專注，而是對著Lestrade皺眉，雙眉收攏，嘴唇抿成一線。Lestrade不得不再度讓視線向上掠過那幅油畫：同樣的皺眉，同樣的嘴唇。「你看來確實有點蒼白，Gregory。」手再度伸過來，Lestrade可以感覺到雙眼正在睜大，呼吸加速，他畏縮了，唯一想做的就是蜷縮成一團，遠離所有人。  
  
「Mycroft，帶他去樓上你房間。Gregory，很難受吧──安靜地躺一下──你該早些說的。」她親切地微笑，「晚餐前還有些時間──去休息吧。」  
  
  
_「所以，小鬼，你該為你自己說些什麼？」  
  
 他討厭這個──討厭一堆問題，「我...我不知道，先生。」  
  
「你很抱歉！」這次手掌，重重地落在他的臉頰，「我看你今天需要點教訓。」從口袋抽出手帕、抖開，原先疊著的油炸洋芋片落了一地。當手帕打成的結在他腦後被猛地拉緊，很粗糙的材質刮過嘴角，揪緊了頭髮，不由自主地，他忽然因為疼痛而發出低哼。  
_  
  
他點頭，因為找不到言詞回答。  
  
「跟我來。」Mycroft伸出手要幫他起身，但他忽視了那隻手，而把體重倚靠在椅子扶手上，肌肉覺得無力如果凍，彷彿剛跑完一場馬拉松。「這邊。」Mycroft在穿堂拾起行李袋並等待，Lestrade開始爬樓梯，他的肌肉回應遲緩，四肢沉甸甸地有如綁繫著鉛塊。   
  
 當他到達樓梯頂層，Mycroft領著路往右走，推開了一扇門，走入這個房間。   
  
 Lestrade讓手順著牆壁曳行著，半是為了支撐自己，手指就在木料鑲板上碰撞著。   
  
  
_他不平衡地跪著，一隻手找到了飲料桌的邊緣，手指抓著木料以支撐起自己。每一次衝刺都把他的頭骨撞向牆面，護壁板的扶手木料敲得讓他窒息。手指在他的頭髮間絞捻著，迫使他的頭後仰，他能感覺到唾沫流到下顎，然後滑行著滴下圓領衫，而他只能努力吞咽，努力呼吸。  
  
_  
  
「來這裡，躺下吧。」Lestrade想擺脫肩膀上的手，以及按在他鎖骨上的姆指，但他不能，他幾乎已經因為恐慌而癱瘓。他允許自己被推向床鋪，而當Mycroft走開時，他讓自己躺進去。一分鐘後他回來了，手上帶著一杯水，「喝些水吧。」  
  
Lestrade接過水杯，他的手顫抖的很明顯，他很快用另一隻手遮掩著，靠放到腿上，「謝謝。」他口齒不清地說著。  
  
  
_「你說什麼，小子？」  
  
 「謝謝你，先生。」嘴唇腫脹，他說得口齒不清。  
  
 「好一些。」  
  
他不敢往上看，透過很艱苦的方式，他學到：在得到口頭警告前，就會先因為動作而遭殃。_  
  
  
「我是不是該留下？你還好嗎？我可以幫你關燈。」Mycroft拉起長褲並蹲在Lestrade面前，往上看著他，伸手覆蓋了他的雙手。  
  
「不用，我是說，我只須......一點休息。」他小聲地說，「我會好起來的。」他藉著放下玻璃杯的動作，抽離了Mycroft的接觸。  
  
「你真的看起來蒼白得很可怕。」Mycroft站起身，手輕輕觸摸Lestrade的臉頰。  
  
Lestrad閃避開親暱的觸摸，這是為了阻止自己去揮手臂擋開接觸，「我會沒事的。」他再次強調，除了說服Mycroft之外，希望也能讓自己相信這一點。  
  
 Mycroft嘆息。  
  
 「你該回到樓下──你的母親會想念你的。」Lestrade輕聲地說，將目光轉開而不看對方。  
  
「我......我會再上來，看看你的情況。」Mycroft說，暫停了幾秒，才轉身離開房間，把門關好。  
  
Lestrade雙手緊抓著床墊的邊緣，緊握到指節泛白，努力要控制已經顫抖的氣息。  
   
     
_門近乎無聲地關上了，他終於容許自己抽著鼻子，當他移動，一聲啜泣從喉嚨深處逸出。今天更糟糕了──本來還冀望朗朗夏日能讓那人仁慈些──冀望他能從輕發落些，但是那人已經處在可怕邪惡的情緒裡。Lestrade還能在自己嘴裡嘗到血液與精液，脖子的肌肉僵硬而痠痛、下巴抽痛，他讓自己站起來，步履蹣跚地走向水壺。當他要把水添到沉重的水晶杯時，雙手顫抖，他貪心地大口喝水，感覺到水從嘴角溢出，滴到圓領衫。每回添了水就心急著喝，喘著呼吸，然後再次喝完，才放下杯子，希望直到他能再次離開前，一切都不會被注意，然後讓自己倒回地板。發生的每件事情都告訴他應該要設法逃走，但他知道他不能逃，他還沒被告知可以走，而不順從總會導致危險。他聽到外面走廊傳來腳步聲，趕緊把視線垂下看著那富麗且厚實的地毯，當門再次轉開之際，更是不敢向上看。_  
  
  
他在自己這側翻身，伸手把床單握成了一褶束，將臉埋入其間，任淚水滑下，喘息著的啜泣聲藉由厚重的織品掩蓋而顯得模糊。他不能相信自己走入了夢靨裡，他只是想要有個愉快的聖誕節，能和Mycroft一同放輕鬆、遠離工作；現在他正毀了這點──他正讓一切變調。他顫抖著，深深吸了口氣，試著把淚水和情緒咽回身體深處，他必須堅強，現在他已不同了──他是專業人士，一位警官，擁有一段良好的感情關係...想到這，卻讓更多的淚水湧出眼眶，溢流而出，濕熱又不舒服地流淌過皮膚，造成鹹味的痕跡，讓臉頰下的枕頭潮濕了。他蜷起身子，盡己所能的緊密，雙拳與下顎都緊繃著，努力要重拾掌控。他聽到了一個小噪音，雙目隨之睜開，凝望幽暗。能聽到細微模糊的說話聲，於是推測房間就在起居室正上方，他躺著不動，兩眼盯著黑暗，眼睛能見的、卻只有在腦中重演的回憶。  
   
  
_「這給你。」他微笑著把手中以報紙包裹的一個盒子，看著Danny臉上的表情。  
  
「你...你不必這麼做，法蘭西男孩。」但他帶著微笑接下包裹，「我不...」  
  
 Lestrade揮了揮手，「等一下由你洗碗。」  
  
禮物的包裝被剝開了，露出了The Clash樂團的新專輯，Lestrade知道Danny喜歡這個樂團，而他們的唱盤也可悲地少有充分利用的機會──他們的收藏只有一些不值錢的舊樣品而已。   
  
 「謝謝，法蘭西男孩。」Danny站起來，給了他一個擁抱。  
  
 他也擁抱回去，決定今天──他們工作的閒暇日，和這個世界，大致上會是好事。  
  
 他們享用了雞肉和蔬菜，兩人其實都對廚房的事不在行，但都決定要盡力發揮他們所擁有的。  
  
那一晚，因為兩人都沒錢付暖氣，所以一同在沙發上懶洋洋坐著，拉著毯子為他們擋下寒冷，在黑白電視上看著老電影，Lestrade確信那是他生命中最好的聖誕節。  
_  
  
門上傳來輕柔的敲門聲，這讓他驚跳，但沒去回應，而是感覺到自己因為恐懼而發抖。接著門打開，一道光穿透門窗照入房間，當他察覺出現的是Watson身影時，幾乎要因為放鬆而呼出一口氣。   
  
「Lestrade？Mycroft很擔心，你醒著嗎？」他柔聲問。  
  
「是呀。」Lestrade回答，然而聲音聽來低啞而破碎。  
  
「Holmes夫人發現這些──止痛劑，也許你該吃一兩顆，看看會不會好些。」Watson走近床邊。  
  
「啊，謝謝。」他坐起來，一手耙梳過頭髮，試著表現得一如既往──試著正常，就在他覺得凡事都脫離常軌的時候。  
  
「這是Co-codamol，你以前有用過嗎？它們相當強效，你沒有對這過敏吧？你清楚嗎？」  
  
Lestrade搖著頭取過藥瓶，「以前用過，這沒問題。」  
  
「這樣，那好，你現在覺得怎樣？我對來得如此突然的頭痛有些擔心──那對你來說正常嗎？你常會偏頭痛嗎？」  
  
Lestrade搖頭，「不是經常，但來得通常很突然，」他撒了謊，「覺得好一些了，謝謝。」   
  
「那服用幾顆──它們可能讓你有些嗜睡，一點暈眩噁心，但應該會奏效。如果你需要什麼，就跟我們喊一下。」  
  
Lestrade點頭，深深呼吸，決定推開腦海中那些吵嚷著要被聽見的想法。  
  
Watson離開後，Lestrade搆著了床頭燈，輕輕點亮，向下看著手上的藥瓶，由於藥片滾動而發出喀啦聲，但很有份量。片刻間，把藥片全部吞下的想法跳進腦海，但他選擇推開它，他現在有能力應付了，他必須如此。  
  
  
烹調食物的香味飄盪到二樓，Lestrade感覺到胃攪動不安，通常這時他已經餓了，但現在他的每吋肌肉流竄著緊張感，就好像已經逼近了喉嚨。他站著，對自己離開眾人有多久毫無所悉，但他感覺最好還是露面出場，以免大家開始轉為真正擔心。儘管沒頭痛，他依然吞下兩片藥，希望它們能帶來一些安撫效應，接著掂著腳步安靜地走到浴室，在臉上潑了些水，從鏡中觀察自己，眼袋與深色的鬍渣差不多足以概括他的感覺，雙眼些微充血泛紅，他希望能把這些歸咎於頭痛。  
  
  
_「老天，法蘭西男孩，看看你。」  
  
他因Danny的碰觸而閃躲，但Danny可不是那麼容易就會放棄退開的人，「過來，至少讓我拿個濕毛巾幫你冷敷眼睛。老天，看起來像和拳王阿里打了好幾回合，是哪個混蛋做的？」   
  
「窩可以。」語聲模糊，在濕毛巾按在瘀青的眼睛時輕微跳起，「只是有點粗暴。」  
  
「有一點？你得更小心，你想，誰會想要看起來這慘樣子的──會損失客戶的。你的牙齒呢，沒有被打掉吧？」  
  
他搖搖頭。  
  
「他媽的謝啦，你真的必須照顧自己，法蘭西男孩，因為沒哪個混蛋會幫你做到這點，你不能讓顧客害你一週泡湯，希望他至少出手大方。」  
  
Lestrade點頭，明白Danny說得沒錯──但同時知道他沒有選擇餘地，開口說「不」從未在選項之中。他伸手在口袋裡探了探，拿出折疊的紙鈔，交出他們。  
  
Danny數著錢同時咕噥，「喔，還算大方，但不能老這樣，法蘭西男孩。你還是要設界限的，否則你會在這種鳥事裡失去自我。」  
_  
  
他轉過去，用一條蓬鬆的、溫暖的毛巾擦乾臉，顫抖著深呼吸，然後堅強起自己以面對即將到來的一切。  
  
他悄悄移回起居室，給了Mycroft一個小小微笑，也對Watson點頭致意。他專注在火焰，決定不要向上看那幅油畫。  
  
「Gregory，親愛的，有覺得好些了嗎？現在臉上終於有點血色了，不是嗎，Mycroft？」   
  
Lestrade坐在沙發邊緣，就在Mycroft旁邊，當Mycroft以手探找到他的手並輕輕一握的時候，Lestrade強迫自己別做反應。  
  
「是的，謝謝你，好很多了。」回答之餘，他拼命地希望自己的聲音，沒有如同他自己聽到的那樣古怪。  
  
「那就好──那些藥片很好用。現在離晚餐時間有點近，但你應該喝杯茶，喜歡嗎？爹地總是說，一杯好茶解決多數問題，男孩們，他是這樣說的吧？」她微笑著說。  
  
Lestrade強逼自己微笑以對，「謝謝你，那很棒。」  
  
Mycroft馬上動手倒茶，將那調成Lestrade喜歡的樣子，Lestrade專注於他的動作，同時和內在騷動相互爭奪著控制權。他接過茶杯，緊緊握著，對Mycroft閃現一個微小笑容。對話繼續圍繞著他，儘管他嘗試要跟上內容，但他滿腦子只想到那幅居高臨下瞪視著他的油畫。他把視線維持向下，雙肩弓起，只希望自己身在他處，希望他從沒同意來這裡。  
  
「Gregory？」按在他臂膀的手，讓他跳起來。  
  
「抱歉，啊──是？」他不曉得自己放空了多久，也不曉得他錯過了什麼。  
  
「你的茶要涼了，」Mycroft輕聲說，「媽咪剛問你，在蘇格蘭場工作了多久。」  
  
「喔呃，十年，剛開始在綁架組，幾年後轉到凶案組。」  
  
「你就是這樣遇到我家孩子的，是不是？」她眉開眼笑，「他們是如此聰明機敏，兩個都是。」  
  
  
_「連最簡單的問題都答不出來，還笨到不去嘗試！難怪你只能在街上討生活，哪有雇主會用你？我推斷學校也認為你沒希望。我兒子可聰明了──兩個在學習領域都優於他人，任何父親都會以他們為傲，而你父親如何能以你為榮呢？」  
  
他不知道他究竟是否被允許回答，所以他只能向上看，試著去猜想。  
  
「啊蛤？」這次掌摑很札實，讓他的頭猛地撞向一側。  
  
「他死了。」他小聲說。  
  
「什麼？」嗓音──與怒氣──正在拔高。  
  
「他死了，先生。」他說，終於理解他犯的錯，強逼自己降低忿恨的程度。  
  
「死了？感謝上帝的小慈悲，至少他不必知道你是跪著討生活的，雖然我懷疑他自己有好到哪裡去──好果子不會從一棵好樹上掉落，不是嗎？」  
_  
  
晚餐看來很精美──Lestrade努力投入對話中，但他的心靈卻不斷地繞道、迷路，──而他把盤子中多數食物推到一旁，只是為了禮貌而吃了一點，嚐不出滋味，也感覺不到飢餓。  
  
Sherlock和母親正討論某個和科學相關的話題，Mycroft傾聽著，即使Watson也向前提出見解與想法。他並沒有聽進足夠多的內容，不足以猜想他們究竟在談論些什麼──然而他懷疑，即使他做到，恐怕也不會懂。這恰恰讓他感到更孤立──更格格不入，他本身的教育程度本就難以聽懂那些，現在身旁又是一群輕鬆上大學的聰明人，對他們來說，累積各種資格證書，容易得如同在蒐集早餐穀片贈送的免費玩具。  
  
餐廳有面牆上掛著另一張照片──家庭照，從前的話，他會覺得看到年輕的Mycroft與Sherlock能讓他感到相當愉悅──照片中的Sherlcok只是個學步小兒，頭髮已經是充分展現了捲毛的特色，如今他卻幾乎不能直視。假如說他心中還曾對油畫中的男人，是否就是那個在漫長的兩年裡折磨凌虐他的人，還存有那麼一絲懷疑，透過這張照片，那層疑慮也已消失，他恰恰正是Lestrade所記得的那個人──鷹隼般強硬的雙眼，從不錯失任何小事，同樣一付上流社會的高傲神態，嗤之以鼻、目空一切地俯瞰眾生的樣子；過重，卻並非笨重，恰足以形成不過於粗壯的下顎，與矮胖的手指，然而足夠強壯──容易使人誤以為他不強壯。輕微地，他顫慄著。  
  


  
晚餐後大家再度移往起居室，Lestrade把一條腿塞在身體下方坐了幾分鐘，還拉著套頭毛衣的袖子蓋過了手，火焰仍在壁爐中嘶嘶怒吼，但沒有任何事物能讓他內在的寒冷轉換半分。手指無意識地撫弄著左臂上一道兩英吋長的傷疤，即使透過那些衣物，他可以感覺到皮膚上微微起伏的結狀組織，他摩娑著，撫弄過一次又一次，這是個不安時的小動作，他可以感覺到Mycroft和Watson投射過來的目光，他乾脆站起來。  
  
「我，呃，要去睡覺──還是覺得有點......暈眩噁心。」他對著Watson擠出一個微笑，「我們早上見──晚餐很愉快，福爾摩斯夫人，要向您致謝。」  
  
「喔，沒什麼，親愛的。」她微微一笑，「祝你能早早入睡──我相信那對你會有很大幫助。」  
  
他點頭，注意到Mycroft的目光，於是試著要在視線中傳達一點歉意，也清楚就是他，才使得整個氣氛變糟糕。Mycroft只是輕輕一點頭，「我馬上就上樓。」他這樣說。  
  
Lestrade爬著樓梯，拖著雙腿而行，他感覺整個人像被擰乾了──接連幾小時去約束他的思維和情緒，這讓他徹底地筋疲力竭。他向上瞥見另一張照片，它被懸掛在這段階梯的上方，佔據最為突出與重要的位置，那一眼讓他向後趔趄──幾乎跌下階梯。  
  
Mycroft和他的父親──顯然是在Mycroft的畢業典禮上，然而真正打擊他的，是他們臉上那完全相同的表情。微帶著傲慢、嚴肅的表情，如照鏡子般的雷同姿勢──穿著禮袍的Mycroft一手握著卷軸，另一手藏在禮服前側之內；而他的父親，則穿著三件套西裝，一手放在外套內側，兩個人視線都略低於相機，他們的姿態都是居高臨下，專橫跋扈。  
  
Lestrade設法扶著牆，引導自己沿著走廊前進，關上背後的浴室門板後，他就著馬桶嘔吐，在胃清空許久後，肌肉仍上下起伏，他用顫抖的手橫過嘴擦拭，重重跌坐在地板上，背靠在浴缸的一側。  
  
  
_「不可能永遠做這行，不是嗎？不會總維持這張臉，那時你要做什麼，嗯？」  
  
「不知道，先生。」他咕噥著。  
  
「太笨而不能思考久遠的未來，我推論。」  
  
「是，先生。」他答，沒必要去爭論。  
  
一隻強健的手在他的黑色波浪髮中滑過，突然抓著，拉回他的頭，他硬是把痛呼給忍回去。  
  
「算你幸運能碰上我，可不是嘛？還願意為你會的那點小才幹付錢。」  
  
他不確定這是否算問題，但比起忽略，最好還是回答，「是，先生。」  
  
「說出來──說你很幸運。」  
  
「我是......幸運的，先生。」他讘嚅著。  
  
那人點頭，認可了，「現在跪下。」_  
  
他把雙腿抱近胸前，把臉埋入雙臂中，才試著把淚水噎下，此刻深深從肺裡被猛拽出來的，則是聲聲啜泣。  
  
_「我是如此幸運而能擁有你。」聲音是如此溫柔，語調中明顯噙著微笑。  
  
「我也是，Myc。」他在所能觸及的腿上愛撫著，把停歇在Mycroft腹部的頭轉向；只有一件事情不對，那不是Mycroft的臉，再也不是了。他跳起，試著把自己推離，但那曾歇息在他胸口的手快如閃電，轉而掐住他的喉嚨，原先輕柔梳順頭髮的手，現在卻殘忍地扭擰著他的髮。_  
  
  
他的頭猛地向上彈起，需要睜開雙眼好把腦海中的影像清除──但那些影像卻在烈焰中；他要逃脫那個年輕時的自己，拋下生活的每個面向，卻在做了所有他能做的、達成每件他能成就的事情之後，以一種最為引人注目的方式失敗了。   
  
他能記得Mycroft每次握住他的雙腕，或是把他壓迫到牆面上，每次拽著衣物拉他靠近，每個佔有性的姿勢......然而現在這些動作意味再也不同了。他每次感受到的Mycroft的妒意，或見到他的怒火──現在都不再是Mycroft了，一一變成那個擁有相同表情的男人，因為發現到他們有更多雷同之處，Lestrade驚恐不已。  
  
這一切都是他的錯──扭曲的心靈不知怎地操縱著他，要為了這個幾乎毀了他人生的男人的仿製幻影而墜落沉淪。他認定那說明了起因多半在他，為那個用盡每個時機貶低自己的人做事的是他，他竟還和長相與其所遇過最殘虐成性者同一個模子的人睡在一起。  
  
他想跑──起床，離開這棟大宅，然後無止境的跑，把每件事情都拋在腦後，把血淋淋的Gregory Lestrade拋在腦後，然後變成另外一個人，變成某個沒把他們自己人生搞成他媽的一團糟的人。他用衣袖擦著臉，抹過臉頰上的淚水。  
  
  
_「不。」他搖頭，轉身，把手塞進口袋裡。他聽到那輛車的引擎聲，彷彿一直跟著他，而他沒去查看。  
  
「你憑什麼認為你能選擇拒絕？」一個冷靜自信的聲音，大聲對他說。  
  
「去死，先生。」他喊，轉向另一條路，而車仍持續尾隨他。  
  
「啊，真有說服力啊。如果我告訴你，我能讓你被捕──只要我選擇，我能讓你揹上倫敦懸案的罪名，這應該有助於你的決定。」  
  
「當然，如果你喜歡。」他繼續走，拒絕張望，相反地，他向下盯著人行道。「或許全都是你做的，我可以讓他們在正確時機去順道拜訪一下俱樂部。」  
'  
「啊，我們開始威脅了。嗯，如果這是你喜歡的遊戲方式，男孩，那麼我可以很容易就為了你......的朋友丹尼爾安排，讓他碰上一件不幸的...意外。」  
  
他希望這男人沒注意到，他那時幾乎要轉身看著他了──他怎麼知道Danny的？他覺得一股冷意緊緊抓住他的五臟六腑。  
  
「我們可以照顧自己，先生，像你這種上流社會人士不能傷害我們，這裡不行，不是在我們的小土地上，這和只有你我兩人的時候不一樣。」  
  
那輛車平穩地開走了，他停下腳步看著，當車輛轉彎後他立刻拔腿跑，跑回他們的小地方，他看到Danny坐在牆頭、晃著雙腿喝著可樂時，他才放心舒了口氣。  
  
「沒事吧？法蘭西男孩？」他露齒而笑，Lestrade坐到他旁邊，偷過飲料喝了一大口。他確定那個上流人士只是滿口說說，像那種傢伙也許在四顧無人時愛扮惡霸，但是公開場合、在街上，遊戲規則可就不同了。  
  
他那天晚上回家回得晚，而且心情很好，他一手拿著還在冒熱煙的炸魚和薯片，因為那是這天最後尚未賣完的商品，店主人急欲出清。他吹著口哨，重溫著在炸魚薯片店中收音機所播放的歌曲曲調，然後喊著Danny，讓他在食物變冷前趕快來吃。  
  
  
接著，他看到地板上一件沾著血的圓領衫，當他闖過浴室門時，他幾乎把門從樞紐上扯下來，Danny就在裡面，他正努力要止住鼻血，而一隻眼睛幾乎因浮腫而閉上。  
  
「搞什麼鬼？」  
  
「不知道，兩三個人在路尾那邊，跳到我面前，王八蛋，就好像他們在等我，甚至沒想搶我現金，只是該死地對我一陣痛打。」  
  
他幾乎無法呼吸，胸口一緊，寒意緊咬著他的心臟，他推門出了小房間，跌跌撞撞地，一走到廚房水槽就嘔吐不止。_  
  
  
他感覺淚水再次盈滿雙眼──記憶如此鮮明，猶如再度經歷了那些時刻。  
  
  
_那輛車滑行在路邊，那男人坐在裡面，一動不動的，甚至沒看著他。他讓自己從牆邊離開，走向那輛車，同時痛恨他自己，痛恨車內的人，痛恨Danny對他太友好，才讓他無法不關心。他跌坐入車內。  
  
「很高興見到你明白我的訊息了。」那男人說，車輛重新啟動。  
_  
  
他拖著腳走，很快地用過浴室，在不抬頭看照片的情況下通過那片地方，他褪去貼身的四角褲，蜷縮在床ㄛ，五指緊抓著被子，盡可能靠在床墊的一側，他的雙眸在幽暗中圓睜。  
  
當他聽到樓梯上咯吱作響的腳步聲時，他仍是清醒而警覺著，身體隨著腳步聲緊繃，他可以聽到雙腳踩踏在柔軟地毯上的聲響，還有水聲。意料中的，那噪音隨著每個腳步而靠近，Lestrade的每個神經纖維都想跑，都想出去、想離開，但他不能，他甚至難以呼吸。  
  
終於門被轉開，右側燈光亮起，照亮了天花板和遠端的牆，又在門關上時再度暗去，  
Mycroft顯然並不需要燈光照亮他的道路，衣料的窸窣聲，他的呼吸聲，他自己心臟的血流與跳動──這一切聲音在Lestrade聽來都大聲到不可思議。  
  
然後床鋪下沉，他頭一次緊閉起雙眼，就好像能用意志使自己遠離此地。  
  
「Greg？」聲音很柔軟，近乎耳語，他不知道該做什麼──該裝睡，還是回應他。接著一隻手滑過他的臀部，攬著他的腰，溫熱的氣息撲在他的頸子，他因為這些碰觸輕微地驚跳，「你感覺怎樣了？」  
  
嘴唇在他耳後的髮上愛撫，他試著強迫自己放鬆──這是Mycroft，從不曾傷害自己，Mycroft對自己做的一切總是和善有禮、深情而親切。  
  
「還可以。」他應付著說。  
「還是偏頭痛嗎？」Mycroft以手指指背在他脊椎輕撫而下。  
  
「是呀。」他的聲音似乎有些嘶啞。  
  
「媽咪擔心你，」Mycroft繼續交談著，「她希望你到早上能感覺好些──看來她喜歡你。」  
  
他可以感覺到Mycroft的手向上滑行，滑過他的腹部而到達他的胸口，他溫暖的身體靠得更近了，直到Mycroft的胸口貼著他的背、如此以身體包覆著他，兩人如同勺子般地擁抱。  
  
他讓自己專注在呼吸，對每一次的吸入空氣計數著，也細數著每一次從鼻子的呼出，他動彈不得，無法逃脫。  
  
「你覺得冷嗎？」Mycroft低聲輕語，「感覺你正在發抖。」  
  
為了嚥下恐懼並嘗試控制好說話聲，他花了幾秒鐘，才說，「還好。」Mycroft再次移動，而Lestrade無法自制地再度驚跳，原先落在胸口的手移開，滑去揉捏他肩膀的肌肉，再移到他的頸後。  
  
  
_「這是你要的嗎？」疼痛正撕裂貫穿過他，每次戳刺都比上一次更糟，「你寧可如此？當你對我說不，又把自己賣給其他男人──銷售你的身體，這就是你寧可發生的事？」他不知道那男人拿什麼東西在貫穿他──只知道那很冷、硬而巨大。他的胸口與腹部，抵著桌子的木頭與皮革的地方很涼，他的手腕被綁得太緊，他的雙臂被迫上舉到近乎垂直，感覺肩膀隨時會穿刺而出。那男人伸手抓過他的雙臂，固定他們，還把自己的體重壓在那箝制住Lestrade後頸的手上，逼使他的臉緊貼著桌面，他完全身不由己。  
  
「是這樣嗎？」男人在大喊，他感覺到那些唾沫一點一點、噴濺在他裸背的肌膚上。  
  
「不...不是，先生。」他的呼吸殘破，而受到疼痛撕扯的影響，他的聲音斷斷續續。  
  
「所以你將再也不會對我說『不』了？」  
  
「不會了，先生。」為了讓疼痛停止，任何事他現在都會說。最後一次惡意的戳刺，然後那東西被移除了──接著痛感更洶湧，但之後結束了，他可以感覺到肌肉正在痙攣，它們緊繃得太久了。這些束縛終於解開，當他從桌上被拖起時，手腕還維持著抓攫的姿勢，汗濕的皮膚還纏絆在木質光滑的亮澤之上。他跌落──崩坍──在地板上，當他的臀部撞擊地毯時，呼吸因為疼痛而猛停住，他還沒來得及喘口氣，就聽到靠近他的頭部有拉鍊的聲音。_  
  
  
他必須移動，他的呼吸殘破，四肢顫抖。他把雙腿甩出床，坐起身子，床單拉攏繞著他下半的腰背部。  
  
「對不起，抱歉，」他含糊著，把頭埋入雙手，把手指揉入雙眼，為了把水份推抹開，「我...我只是...」他讓出一口氣，努力冷靜自己，好說出一個連貫的句子，「我只是需要....獨自一人，我...我很抱歉。」  
  
他發誓能感覺到Mycroft的手徘徊在腰背時的熱度──幾乎要碰觸到他，但隨即撤回。  
  
「怎麼回事？」現在Mycroft正移動，身子下方的床墊移動著，床單輕微地被拉走，裸足輕柔的踩在地毯上，靠近他，他的聲調飽含著止不住的關切。  
  
「沒事，沒什麼，只是...」接著他可以感覺到體內的啜泣湧上，所以他鉗制住那暗流，咬緊了牙，緊閉起雙眼。  
  
「我是不是該去請John過來？拜託──Greg？」有了新的聲響──椅腿被拖過地毯，Mycroft坐下來，在幾英呎之外。Lestrade沒抬起頭看，只是聚焦看著從暗淡藍色睡褲下伸出的那雙光裸的腳。  
  
「不用，我很抱歉。」傳出的聲音近乎呢喃，「我會沒事的。」  
  
「我...我會去睡在藍色房間，那就在走廊末端，同這一側的最後一間，拜託，如果你需要，一定要來找我──你會吧，好嗎？」Lestrade點頭。  
  
「還有...」Mycroft的手徘徊了一秒，彷彿他極度渴望要伸出手，但他並沒有，那隻手最後舉起，離開了Lestrade的視野，大概是摩擦著臉，或者梳過頭髮。「我沒想到這對你會造成這麼大壓力──我該想到的。」  
  
因為不信任自己回答時的說話聲，Lestrade選擇維持不動而靜默。  
  
Mycroft等待了片刻，才起身並步出房間。  
  
Lesrtade吐出了一口氣，這才知道他一直屏住氣息，之後任由淚水無聲地滑落。  
  
  


   
早在太陽升起前，他就聽到樓下開始有動靜，猜想這應該是廚娘或她的丈夫，正提早在準備食物並生起火堆。他的雙眼酸澀得如同有沙粒，而且十分疲倦，但睡眠卻拒絕降臨。他裹著羽絨被躺著，手緊抓住環抱自己的織品等候著，試圖不去回想前一天的種種。一等到太陽觸及雲端，把柔和的粉色光芒投射到雲朵邊際，他就拖著身子下了床。他抓住破碎睡眠、夢靨、和回憶折磨心智間的短短幾分鐘機會，那一切原本混雜著亂成一團，但幾小時的折磨就在樓下老爺鐘、盡責地報時這刻被打破了。他在行李袋中ㄢㄞ尋，盡快地取出慢跑裝束，然後帶著運動鞋到浴室，迅捷地換上。他慢慢移到樓下，不想見到任何人，接著在後門找到路，當他穿越廚房時，廚娘對他微笑。  
「早，先生，祝你聖誕快樂。」  
他擠出微笑，「你也是。」  
  
一旦到了室外，他的呼吸翻騰，臉立刻因為寒冷而刺痛，他開始走路，雙腳在濃霧中步出嘎吱響聲，他不想靜止不動，於是最小幅度地伸展著，他想要動作、奔跑並讓腦袋清醒。他向著馬路邁進、但並不知道往何處去，只確信總會找到小徑的軌跡。他以一種懲罰性的步調前進，冷空氣讓他的肺臟與喉嚨灼熱，當風吹拂雙眼時則刺激出淚水，他可以感覺到呼出的濕氣，正在他臉上冷凝，威脅著就要凍結。當他沿著泥徑而跑時，路面崎嶇不平──凍結的地面如今冷硬如鐵，他向前推進，瀏覽著荒 涼的風景，幾乎只剩下土壤與冰雪的黑白影像，古怪的樹特立獨行，骸骨般的枝枒衝天。他雙手冰冷，真希望自己記得戴手套，但他只是把袖子拉下蓋過指關節，繼續前進。他穿越田野，只要可行、就撐跳過一路上的台階與圍牆門，而對那些使他不得不停下繞行的門階，則感到一陣惱怒。最後，在偶然遇到一片小灌木林時，雙腿和胸口的肌肉灼痛著讓他停下，倚靠著站立、喘息，他重重落坐在地，把雙腳放在籬笆門最下方的橫擋之上，兩手十指交握在腦後，開始仰臥起坐，一面做一面大聲計數，漠視了腹部肌肉喊叫著祈求憐憫，著迷於痛苦與達到的成果，致力於將自己逼到極限。  
  
記得還是個新進警察的時候──訓練是為了能加入警力，他那時是多麼自豪──多麼堅決。他是從那時開始跑步，著迷於跑步能帶來的自由感，跑步能脫離其他人，並有思考的機會。當時，他能夠把過往生活都過濾遺忘──他找到自己歸屬的地方，某種程度上、找到一個大家庭，他決心要做到能力所及的最佳狀態，讓他的長官引以為榮。  
  
如今，他只是需要疼痛，需要灼熱，需要讓一切都徹底遺忘。  
  
當設法做最後一個仰臥起坐時，他的肌肉顫抖，他容許片刻時間去使自己呼吸恢復正常，然後轉身，雙手推入新鮮的草地，開始做伏地挺身/俯臥撐，出力時發出低沉的哼聲，感覺到冰冷的土地正從他的雙手奪走熱度，接著是知覺。他希望同樣的事情能發生在他身心的剩餘部分──現在他會很歡迎全然的麻木。最終，他再也無法伸直手臂撐起自己──肌肉在發抖，於是他放任自己倒在寒冷的地面，雙眼緊閉。之後雙腳踉蹌著，倚靠在籬笆門上，才再次動身，最先是慢速的小步跑，但逐漸調高速度，完成繞行樹林一圈，卻只遇見一個獨自遛狗的人，才想到他可能已經出來得太久，卻也不知道將要花多少時間，才能回到大宅。  
  
  
Mycroft安靜地從他的床上起身，沿著走廊前進，在手握上門把時暫停了一下，決定改為敲響木門。沒有任何回應，所以他轉開門把，但沒有進門，只是以柔和的聲音喊著：「Greg？是我──我能進來嗎？」  
  
沒有回應，這讓他擔憂，所以他步入房內，床鋪已空，凌亂的被褥被推到一邊。他急走入房間，快速掃過行李袋──還在，還塞得滿滿的，而藥片和水，仍原封不動留在床頭小桌上。他拉緊了晨袍，尋找著Lestrade身在何處的跡象，他昨天穿的那些衣服──深藍色牛仔褲，和厚重的、脖子上有著拉鍊的套頭羊毛衣──仍掛在椅背上，而行李袋被動過了──原先整齊褶好的衣服亂了，就像被某個毫不在意的人隨手掏了出來。  
  
他轉頭走出了房間，走下樓，一旦到了樓下，他就依序到起居室和圖書室查看，再到餐廳，即使他認為恐怕沒有人會去那裡。最後，他走向廚房。  
  
「早安，Mr. Holmes，」廚娘微笑著，一如既往地迎向他，印了個吻在他臉頰上，「同時祝你聖誕快樂。」  
  
「我也祝你聖誕快樂。」Mycroft說──即使他急需知道Lestrade在哪裡，教養仍深深影響他的言行，「我想知道，你是否見過G......Mr. Lestrade，」他開口問，希望那聽起來，不至於如他所感受到的那麼憂心。  
  
「有的，今天他和雲雀一樣起了大早，Mr. Holmes，他一身運動裝束，然而我想，他真該讓自己多穿一些──今早可真是超級冷啊。」  
  
Mycroft感到胸口的緊張感稍稍放鬆──每當有特別艱困的案子，Lestrade通常都會跑步，希望這對他有助益，而大概，這也表示他感覺有稍微好一點。「對，是的，謝謝你。」他微笑。  
  
「早餐已經佈置妥當了，如果你喜歡，隨時可用。」她說，「只要說一聲，我可以增加一些培根，還有其他熱食。」  
  
「感謝你，」Mycroft微笑了，回憶起當他還是個少年，每從寄宿學校回到家，廚娘總是會寵著他。一個聲響讓他回頭，接著他看到Sherlock施施然走入廚房，身上只穿一件破舊的鼠灰晨袍。Mycroft翻了白眼，「說真的，Sherlock，難道找不到更加......」一手揮了揮，「適合的衣服？」  
  
Sherlock給他一個面無表情的凝視，「我很訝異你居然還沒著裝好就下樓，」他說，冷著一張臉，「你的標準肯定下滑了。」  
  
「Master Sherlock，」廚娘打斷了他，並接受了Sherlock在她臉頰落下一吻，儘管Sherlok的視線緊扣著Mycroft不放，「祝你聖誕快樂。」  
  
Sherlock只是一揮手，並沒有回贈同樣的祝詞。  
  
「Lestra在哪裡？」他問。  
  
Mycroft感到緊張感又回來了，「他去慢跑。」他說完，轉身就要離開這裡。  
  
「你應該和他一起。」Sherlock說，當Mycroft腦中正旋轉著找答詞時，Sherlock尖刻的目光落在他的腹部。  
  
於是Mycroft一語不發地離開，沒心情去應付Sherlock幼稚的侮辱，當他上樓準備為這天著裝時，恰好和Watson在樓梯上擦身而過。  
  
  
他盥洗並整裝，穿上為了去教堂而預備的講究西裝，再度下樓等待每個人各自都準備妥當。  
  
他的母親步入餐廳，目光掃視了每個人，之後停在Mycroft身上的眼神則帶著怒意，「莫非Gregory不和我們去教堂？」她問道，顯然對這情況不高興。  
  
「我...我之前沒告訴他，而他出去跑步了，我不清楚他會去多久。」Mycroft回應著，「我很抱歉，我......」  
  
他的母親信手一揮，對這藉口不予理會，「這真的不是理由，而且毫無助益，  
  
等他回來，他將會錯過早餐，而且得匆忙換上得體服裝。」  
  
Mycroft點頭，他昨晚沒想到Lestrade可能會一早出門──否則他會對他解釋，在聖誕這天，家族中慣常的事件順序。  
  
他們沿著霜凍的鄉間小路走到近旁的教堂，向其他家庭與當地人致意。母親認識每個人，於是一路頻繁地停下來被介紹給大家，最後才終能進入教堂內。Mycroft討厭唱聖歌，但他還是加入，很高興Watson也一起唱，儘管這期間夾雜著他母親為了勸說Sherlock合唱，而有眾多不必要的瞪眼，以及以肘輕碰的動作。  
  
  
當他們終於要步行回大宅，已經是將近一小時之後了，他們一旦開始行程，再度受到當地人夾攻，還被迫和教區牧師有場小對談，Mycroft則在地面掃視Lestrade的運動鞋足跡。什麼都沒有──甚至連在私家車道的霜上，也找不到鞋印。  
  
  
當他換好衣服回到樓下，他又被家中的例行公事纏住，但注意力時不時地就會飄到窗口，等待著能看到Lestrade回到屋內。他也知道，這樣遊蕩的注意力不可能不被注意，他只能奮力維持著某種控制。  
  
「Gregory到底會不會和我們一起用午餐？」從他的母親的詢問中，聽得出些微惱怒。  
    
「我相信如此，」Mcroft回答，而視線則又徘徊到窗戶，看向窗外荒涼銀白的風景，「我猜想他有點失去時間感。」他對母親送出一個，通常用在他國外交官的微笑。  
  
「說真的，Mycroft，」她以溫和的態度告誡著，「在聖誕節早上，很少發生這種事情。」  
  
她舉起茶杯送到唇邊，仍然維持著皺眉的怒容。  
  
「他，呃──Gregory──他的生活一直都......不容易，」他說到這，瞥見Sherlock給了他一個訝異的表情。  
  
「喔親愛的。」他的母親隨口一應，聽起來並不特別煩惱。  
  
「真的嘛，Mycroft，公開談論Lestrade的不堪往事，真要如此，不會吧？」Sherlock裝出一付震驚的表情。  
  
Mycroft想用生氣的眼神槍擊他。  
  
「他是在兒童福利機構長大的，母親，他並不曾真正經歷過一個家族式聖誕節──我只是在想......這一切對他來說是有點壓力過重了。」  
  
Watson看起來很感興趣，也許還有一點訝異，Sherlock則維持一貫的漠不關心，而他們的母親，總算是，看來大概稍微原諒Lestrade當下的缺席了。  
  
  
他感覺心臟彷彿跳停了一拍，可以看出來Lestrade已經體力透支──儘管他仍在慢跑，仍在移動，他的雙腳卻是吃力地拖行。幾分鐘後，大廳裡傳來腳步聲，之後是踏在階梯上的沉重步伐，他一抬頭，便發現自己被兩道視線盯牢──他母親的瞪視，以及Sherlock那冷漠機敏的凝視。  
  
  
Lestrade知道他過於勉強自己，現在雙腳因為疲乏而顫抖，卻還有好長一段路得走。他知道只要能在接下來幾天熬過去，自己回到倫敦就會沒事，只要遠離這房子，遠離這些照片，重回他的生活──他現在的生活，還有他的工作，還有Mycroft。他必須撐住，他必須找到方法熬過這些回憶，並提醒自己：Mycroft是個親切、有愛的人，他簽字放棄了日常生活。  
  
但他無法想像的是──他必須記住他所知道的Mycroft，那是個仁慈、有點笨拙，能代表大英政府的人，而且有時很乏味，正恰好和那個人曾經表現的一樣，直到.....；然而當Mycroft晚歸、或是離開好些天的時候，他又怎麼知道對方不是忙於做某些壞事？Mycroft工作上的壓力是顯而易見的──他又如何知道對方是否有其他釋放閘門？同時，他也不會猜想這屋內那名無害的老婦人，是否知道她的丈夫曾經痛打那些拿錢的男孩們，而且會一面幹著他們的嘴，還一面辱罵虐待他們。他更為緊迫地催逼自己，硬是嚥回了新湧出的淚水，他就是必須避免支離破碎，他都已經撐到這裡了，幾年都這樣撐過來了，這次只是幾天，他那兩年都能在陌生人任意支使他的狀況下撐過來，而且他總是能找到方法──漠視週遭，集中焦點──撐過來；就如同當腳邊有具屍體和被毀的人生，他就必須抓到兇手，而非把心思放在被害者身上。他能做到的，他並沒有選擇餘地。  
  
  
當他看到視野中出現門柱的時候，幾乎要死在所站的地方了，總算還是走到後門，當他最後進到屋內，他摒住了呼吸，胸口隱隱作痛，肌肉顫抖不止，室溫對於剛經歷凍寒空氣的他來說，簡直熱得像火爐，他持續努力地爬上樓，從房間抓起毛巾，直奔去淋浴。  
  
  
對他涼冷的皮膚而言，水溫實在太熱了，那使得凍僵的手腳感受到灼熱與刺痛，他的雙手用力磨擦臉，手掌能感覺到粗糙的鬍渣，接著他以快速、又節約的方式，將頭髮和身體抹上肥皂泡。他仍接受從蓮蓬頭不間斷的熱水洗禮，希望那能有助於疲倦的肌肉。  
  
最終，他關掉水流，抓過毛巾擦拭頭髮，之後又圍在腰間，將衣物拿好後，輕手輕腳地穿過走廊到達他的房間，當他推開門時，他愣住了。  
  
  
Mycroft從他原本凝視窗外的位置，轉頭回望。  
  
「啊早安，聖誕快樂，我希望你感覺有好一些了？」  
  
Lestrade匆忙地點頭，趕在Mycroft走兩步貼近他之前，就快步走向床鋪──堅決地讓床鋪橫亙在兩人之間，接著放下一落衣物。  
  
「我...我覺得很糟糕，讓這一切造成你這麼大壓力，」Mycroft開始說著，同時走近Lestrade ，「我從不希望這會造成不愉快，我想像你會在這裡很享受真正的家族聖誕節──畢竟現在，你終究是，家族的一份子。」  
  
Lestrade點頭，卻還不足以把想法組織好到說出口，「也許我應該把我們的傳統稍微解釋得清楚一些──你在聖誕節早晨失踪這麼長一段時間，是有一點欠思量了。媽咪喜歡我們全部聚在一起用早餐，她失望了。」  
  
當Mycroft走過來，張開雙臂，將他擁入懷中時，Lestrade嚇得不知所措地站著，他沒能動，也沒有抱回去，只是把一手放在胸前向上舉，另一手則緊抓著毛巾。他感覺到Mycroft的唇落在他的髮間，在他耳朵上方印下一吻，而他只能為了自我控制而戰──調節自己的呼吸，避免自己試圖打破擁抱、掙扎而出。這是Mycroft，不是其他人──那男人從不曾這樣做，從不曾溫柔地抱著他，那人做的一切皆與溫柔絕緣。  
  
  
  
  
  
Mycroft鬆開了擁抱，Lestrade發現自己視線停在兩人雙腳上──Mycroft穿著體面的皮鞋，他自己則光著腳，「現在，如果你換好裝，我們就該下樓和大家同坐，在午餐之前，可以嗎？」  
  
「是，先生。」Lestrade低語模糊。  
  
Mycroft挑起了眉，「你說什麼？」  
  
Lestrade察覺到所犯的錯誤，於是緊閉雙眼一秒鐘，「是，當然，我只需要...」把手揮向行李袋。  
  
「好。」Mycroft愉快地笑著。  
  
為了某種因素，Lestrade希望Mycroft能離開，但他沒有，只是走回到窗邊，看向下方的花園。啊當然他不會離開了，Lestrade想──他們都在彼此面前著裝，算來都有好幾年了──如果Mycroft離開，那才會顯得不尋常，但現在，面對裸體的自己，Lestrade徹底感到脆弱。他很快用毛巾擦乾自己，抓起幾件衣服後，先把自己滑進貼身四角褲與牛仔褲，這才稍為有了安全感。  
  
  
Watson在穿過走廊時向上望，看到Lestrade和Mycroft走下樓，他因為發現到兩人交握的雙手而帶著微笑，高興於Lestrade顯然已經克服前一天困擾他的事物了。就在那時，他注意到Lestrade眼中的神情──他以前看過類似的表情，在阿富汗的戰場上，當受傷的戰士們憂懼於他們的生命時。他嚥下，轉而瞥了Mycroft一眼，他看來依然是那個冷靜自持的人，當他再度看向Lestrade時，那表情已不復見，現在Lestrade正往下看，那雙深色的眸子已經一如往常，帶著輕度的憂愁。Watson皺起眉頭，當他回到起居室，Lestrade和Mycroft已經在沙發上就座，於是他特別留意起Lestrade。  
  
探長不同尋常得安靜──這和先前他們在火車上開始這趟旅程時，是很明顯的對比。Watson懷疑到底什麼事情起了變化──他當時覺得，Lestrade是很真誠地期待這個和Mycroft一起度假的機會，但如今，看來他希望自己遠離此地，他在沙發的末端蜷縮著，一腿塞在身體下方，肩膀隆起，右手則不斷在前臂憂慮地徘徊。  
  
Watson看著Mycroft，他正在和他的母親交談──他似乎完美地一如既往，對比於Lestrade明顯的不適，他的自在更是凸顯。一個可怕的想法開始在Watson心中成形──他以前見過和Lestrae表現相同的人們──那些肢體語言，需要遠離他人，否認有任何事情出錯。但那主要都是軍人的妻子，因畏懼而對丈夫的意願百依百順，深怕踏錯一步，畏於被拳腳相向。他無法想像Mycroft敢去威脅Lestrade──也同樣無法相信，Lestrade會忍受這點，但那推測，他想，卻能解釋很多。他曾看過不只一個二等兵，在戰場上毫不畏懼，但在家，卻全然地受制於令人恐懼的妻子，通常因為太過羞愧而無法離開，或是因而無法對朋友承認這個問題，不然是因受暴力脅迫而驚懼，或者因為不敢獨自生活而無法正視；他發誓，他得找個機會獨自和Lestrade談談。但是他們得先用完午餐──那真是出色極了，Watson不記得以前有沒有吃過鵝肉，但這太讓人享受了──顯然Mycroft也覺得是如此，Sherlock和Lestrade對自己的餐點則都半心半意地挑挑揀揀，而Watson記得Lestrade前一晚也沒有真的吃得很多。事實上，他越關注這男人，就越覺得他的處境糟糕，雙眼發紅充血，又有黑眼圈，頭髮比平常還亂。若非Watson知道實情，他會說Lestrade剛從某個糟糕的兇殺案現場收尾回來──而不是正在享受家族假期。Watson嘗試著讓Lestrade能重新加入閒聊，但也小心地不要用笨拙直接的問題，把Lestrade拉入話題之中。他的確驚訝於為什麼夏洛克──向來不具備得體的言行技巧──沒有說些什麼，通常夏洛克會率先提出那些敏感話題，迫使某人因為被公開討論而受苦遭罪。  
  
晚餐結束後，Lestrade幫忙把餐盤和用具拿到廚房，並放到洗碗機裡，Watson希望能有機會單獨跟他說話，但人們進進出出，泡茶、取用咖啡，還有堆疊與分類那些用過的陶製餐具，總是沒機會。顯然廚娘現在完成她的任務，直到二十七日前都在休假──留下他們一家子，在節禮日時得要自立自強，取用她準備好放在冰箱的食物和未用完的剩餘食材。當大家準備好收看電視播放的女王演說時，Watson注意到Lestrade幫自己準備了滿滿一馬克杯的黑咖啡，雙手抱著杯子，再度蜷縮在沙發末端，一望可知的，他的注意力並不落在女王陛下身上，他視線向下，似乎是放空的。Watson設法吸引Sherlock的注意，讓他看向探長，但Sherlock給了一個幾不可見的聳肩，並且揚起眉毛給出一個沉默的訊息 : 他和Watson一樣，毫無線索。  
  
演說結束，Mycroft站起身，在他完美服裝上掃著看不見的灰塵，「那麼，去散步？」他提出，從他的母親和Sherlock雙雙起身，隨即準備好出門來看，顯然這是另一項家族傳統。  
  
Sherlock的母親左右手臂各勾著一個兒子，所以Watson逮到機會能落後一些，走在Lestrade身旁，而Lestrade則步履沉重，視線固執地盯著前方的地面。  
  
「還會偏頭痛？」Watson問道  
  
「什麼？不，」Lestrade搖搖頭，「現在好了，謝謝。」  
  
「希望你不會在意我這麼說，但你看來不像是...自在與享受，」Watson交談著，很小聲，以確保在前方的Holmes一家，不會無意中聽到。  
  
Lestrade臉上閃現的表情，更偏於扭曲了嘴唇的苦笑，而非一個真心開懷的笑容。  
  
「我希望你不......Mycroft在早餐時說，也許你是....嗯，因為你並不真的習慣於......家族傳統這類事情。」  
  
Watson嘗試去捕捉Lestrade臉上的表情，但他大量的注意力都分散於，不要被凍結的土壤或是蔓生的黑莓叢給絆倒。  
  
「他說了？」  
  
那並不真的是個提問，而比較像是接受事實，Watson這麼想，「事情是否...聽我說，如果我越線出格了，要告訴我；但一切都還好嗎，在你們兩人之間？我是指，並不是想打聽、窺探隱私──只是，如果你需要，你可以跟我說，知道嗎？」  
  
Lestrade並沒抬眼看他，「一切都好──我是指，我們很好，謝謝，問題在我，不是他。」Watson眉毛揚起，「這也許聽來很笨，但他沒有...那，嗯....只是，我以前見過一些人，在軍隊裡，因為家暴而受苦，而......」Lestrade雙眼睜大，他看向Watson，「不，老天，不，他從沒有...不，不是他。正如我說的，這只是...他說對了，我從來沒想過，來到這裡會讓我...自從六歲，我就不曾有過家庭過聖誕的經驗，而這帶回了很多...當你身處兒童福利院，無論人們怎樣努力，這總是不同的。」  
  
Watson點頭，儘管Lestrade很快為Mycroft辯護這一點，依然讓他擔憂，「那一定很艱辛吧。」  
  
「不是那麼糟，但這......對個孩子而言，那還是很難理解。」  
  
「你怎麼最後會在那裡？我是指，你並不非得要告訴我，抱歉，這問題有點率直。」  
  
Lestrade聳聳肩，「雙親皆亡，沒有親戚願意接納我。嗯，有一組人試過，但那行不通，而且沒人知道該拿一個憤怒、又怨恨每個人的孩子怎麼辦。」他沒有向上看，但雙手堅定地插在口袋裡，雙肩隆起。  
  
Watson挑起眉毛，「對，哇喔，對你來說，那肯定很糟。是發生車禍，還是什麼事情？」  
  
有片刻Lestrade沉默不語，Watson忍不住罵自己推逼得太過頭，但終於Lestrade吸了口氣又搖了搖頭，「不，不是意外，我爹拿了個大槌，在我媽的頭上擊殺，然後，他切開自己的喉嚨。」  
  
Watson可以感覺自己眼睛睜大，但Lestrade沒有往上看。  
  
「他...該死，我很抱歉....我...」  
  
Lestrade揮手止住了他，「我假設Sherlock早就告訴你了，儘管天知道他是怎麼得出答案的。」  
  
「沒有，他......只是有時候他似乎領會到，你不該只是脫口說出那些事關人們私人生活的事情，」Watson回答，「這不常發生，我同意你。」  
  
「我並不真的在意。即使人們知道了，也不能改變任何事。」  
  
「我能明白為什麼......嗯，經過那一切，八成難以融入這些吧：突然身處某地，有這麼多例行儀式。」Watson說著，「肯定會把某些你寧可讓它埋入深處的事情，因此給帶回來。」  
　  
Watson讀不出Lestrade臉上的表情。  
　  
Lestrade懷疑這趟散步將持續多久──他因為前一晚缺乏睡眠，以及今早的長跑，已經累得和狗一樣，然而他很感激Watson的陪伴，當他們聊天時，他覺得自己稍稍放鬆一些。  
　  
「Brentford隊成績如何？」Lestrade帶著微笑問道，他曉得Sherlock既不知道、也不關心足球，但同時卻也享受著Watson對他的善意逗弄──醫生從不認為Arsenal是個合適的英國隊伍，相反地，Lestrade爭論著，他寧可他們贏過某些賽事，而非只是讓球場上滿是英國球員，還頻繁地暗示，像Watson這樣的Brentford隊的支持者不會懂得贏球的樂趣，因為從不曾經歷過。  
　  
Watson翻了白眼，「好，謝謝你。」  
　  
「我隨時歡迎你一同參加場適當的球賽，」Lestrade提出，「我能弄到多的門票。」  
　  
「我寧可看曼聯的球賽，」Watson回答，同時因為看到Lestrade驚恐表情而感到愉悅。  
「那可是非常粗糙耶，醫生，」他說。  
　  
Watson笑得露出了白牙，「這裡很好，不是嗎？」他轉換了話題，「坐在家裡打著拍子，再度收看 'It's a Wonderful Life'。」  
　  
「我個人比較喜歡 'A Muppet Chrstmas Carol'。」Lestrade以此回應，他舉目四望──不能否認景緻優美，但他就是無法不渴望回到倫敦街頭。  
　  
當他們總算回到大宅，Lestrade不知道他是比較高興於能停下腳步休息，還是更希望能留在外面，遠離在屋內備受壓迫的感覺。  
  
  
Lestrade坐在圖書室，讀著一本從書架上找到的老舊小說，他可以聽到有人在起居室中急促含糊的說話聲，卻很滿足於能留在他所在的地方──這是個陰鬱壓抑的圖書室，所有牆面都排滿了深色書架，但這也表示這房間不會掛有照片。Lesrtade蜷縮在其中一張皮椅上，打開了小巧的電暖器，自得其樂。  
  
當門被打開，他輕微得驚跳，當看到Mycroft時，他咽了一下。他一直努力要表現得正常──讓行動與情緒分開來，但他知道，這做法顯得疏遠，於是試著微笑。  
  
「今晚大家都已經去睡了，」Mycroft說，「我不知道是否......嗯，我該再去藍色房間嗎？或者......」  
  
Lestrade感覺到內在恐懼再度升起，他試著採取行動去壓制它，「不，這...不必。」  
  
Mycroft臉上的微笑告訴他做對了，於是試著模仿那個微笑，但卻感覺到心臟加速狂跳。他告訴自己，只要撐過這幾天，他就能回到倫敦，遠離回憶中的惡魔了。  
  
「那你...？」Mycroft的手勢向上，指向臥房。  
  
「你先上去，我想看完這一章。」Lestrade回答。  
  
Mycroft靠近了些，Lestrade踩跺著那份推開他的衝動，取而代之的，當Mycroft彎下腰，在他前額落下一吻時，他咬緊牙關，緊緊抓著書頁不放。  
  
  
一等Mycroft離開，他隨即緊閉雙眼，Mycroft並不是畫中人，更不是那個讓他活在地獄裡的人，Mycroft一直以過於拘謹的方式，表現他的和善、有愛、有情。但是在他的心智裡，這兩人融合並且互換了，Mycroft的微笑被移植在那人臉上，而他的蹙眉則在那人的眉毛上堆皺起。Lestrade闔上了書本，知道自己再也讀不入隻字片語。他舒展開疼痛的雙腿，彎腰靠向膝蓋，凝視著地板，他能做到的，他能上樓去，假裝一切沒問題，畢竟累積多年的練習了，他苦澀地這麼想；這些年來，他讓人們覺得他樂在其中，總是說些他們想聽到的話，他可以再次在內心找到地方的，那個他退守過這麼多次的地方，每當他別無選擇、只能繼續扛下任務的時刻，無論是被一個肥胖汗濕的商人拿來發洩性慾，或者是去處理腳邊一具被損毀、殘缺的屍體。  
  
  
當Lestrade在盥洗後走進房間，努力漠視掛在樓梯頂端的˙照片的同時，Mycroft正在褶衣服、又把床褥弄得更平整──用瞎忙掩飾不安──Lestrade想，就逕自走到他習慣的床鋪一側，盡快褪去衣衫，赤身裸體讓他感覺格外地脆弱，但知道，除此之外都會顯得古怪。Mycroft爬上床鋪，Lestrade跟著做，知道自己雙手正輕微顫抖，同時討厭自己無法遏制。  
  
一當他滑到被子之下，Mycroft的手臂就伸過來，他必須提取一盎司的自制力才不至於退避，「很抱歉你會覺得這麼糟，」Mycroft說，「我真的應該想到的。」  
  
Lestrade盡可能搖了頭，儘管這動作很小又緊繃，「不是你的錯，我不曉得...我也覺得這可行。」他據實以告。  
  
Mycroft一隻手正在他的腹部以緩慢的小圈摩娑著，他專注在這個動作，因為那人從不曾做過任何溫和或撫慰的動作。  
  
「嗯，明天只要放輕鬆就好，」Mycroft微微一笑，「並沒有特定計畫，儘管媽咪確實喜歡我們去爹地墳前看望──我想我們都想念他，特別是每年這個時節。」  
  
Lestrade強迫自己專注呼吸，不要去反應，吸氣，呼氣，吸氣，呼氣。  
  
然而Mycroft的觀察技巧與Sherlock不相上下──經常比他更好。  
「什麼...喔，老天，對不起，Greg，我很抱歉，居然都沒意識到。」  
  
Lestrade感覺到貼近他的手臂緊緊一抱，他條件反射地舉起手橫阻在Mycroft的腹部，準備掙脫他。  
  
  
_「小王八蛋，以為自己聰明，會偷錢包，不是嗎？像尋常小賊那樣扒竊我？我還沒處理你的:『朋友』，算你走運。上回可不算什麼──只是街頭扭打，下一回，我會叫他們弄斷他的踋──或是更糟。」  
  
那雙手緊扣他的二頭肌，粗暴地搖晃他。  
  
「我沒有......」他開始回嘴。  
  
「別騙我！」那張嘴噴出唾沫，「還能是誰啊？」  
  
「我不會去...」這男人唐突地抓住他手腕並拽到面前，因而再度打斷了他的話，他沒有反抗，但換來的，卻是平常用來綁住兩隻手腕的領帶或皮帶，被這男人同時拿在一隻手上，接著快速、粗暴地拍打在他牛仔褲的口袋上。  
  
「騙子，手腳不乾淨的雜種。」男人狂吼著。  
   
那隻手快到讓他無法試圖掙脫──先有一耳光打在臉上，接著他的右手被抓住，扭到背後。他想逃，但壓迫如此之巨，當他被人抓住一隻手指，還被殘暴地彎折時，甚至能聽到骨節崩開的聲響，那陣白熱而反胃的劇痛襲擊長達幾秒鐘。當被推開，他只能喘著粗氣，將手拉到胸前，環抱著。  
  
「現在給我安靜站好。」  
  
他嚥下顫抖的氣息，只想蜷成一球，保護自己迅速腫脹的手，逃離這個怪物，但那怪物正坐在桌子之後，盯著他看。  
  
寂靜持續著，而他知道自己只能保持不動而靜默，同時希望這人的怒火消退。_  
  
「過來，」Mycroft以手臂攏著Lestrade，將他拉近並在前額親吻，一手則在Lestrade二頭肌上按摩，然後滑到他肩膀，溫柔地在緊繃的肌肉上揉捏著。  
  
_當他終於起身，顯得好整以暇，平展了他的西裝，然後慢條斯理地穿過整個房間。  
  
「學到教訓了？」  
  
他除了點頭之外，什麼也不能做，只求能保護好受傷的手，只希望在做好使對方滿意的事之後，能被允許離開。  
  
「很好。」接著一雙手伸過來，按在他的雙肩，迫使他下跪。  
  
他的左手顯得不協調而毫無技巧，只能笨拙地摸索，尋找著皮帶與腰帶上的鈕扣。  
  
「動作快點，你這笨蛋。」  
  
他終於解開鈕扣，讓那人的老二跳出來。他並未向上看，那毫無意義，他只是舔了自己乾燥的雙唇，開始吸吮。_  
  
他移動，未經思索而動作，一手往下，找到Mycroft的陰莖，用手掌握住，他的頭下沉，以嘴按在Mycroft的胸口；而落在平滑肌膚與柔軟毛髮上的，則是星星點點、不帶激情的吻。  
  
「Greg...Gregory,你不必......」接著Mycroft的氣息因為Lestrade手輕微的移動而哽住，Lestrade在柱身頭部下方增加的壓力，讓陰莖迅速地挺起。  
  
Lestrade更往下移動，然後雙唇含住Mycroft的勃起，及時移動了自己的頭部與拳頭，以舌頭在柱身頂端揮擊輕掃。  
  
_那雙手粗暴地抓著他的頭髮，手指揪住毛髮，迫使他只能吞得更多、更深，他以鼻子呼吸，深深地呼吸，以求紓解並控制他的吞嚥反射。不在乎了，他只想讓對方滿意而盡早結束，以求能夠離開。  
_  
他吞著，並打開喉嚨，吞進更多，直到嘴唇與鼻子都埋進體毛中，接著他聽到那因為愉悅而發出的輕微咕噥，手指推進他的髮間，撫觸著，溫柔的導引著。  
  
  
  
 

  
當Watson使用浴室時，有了些微的猶豫，接著他輕敲Sherlock房門，得到回應後他推開門，瞇眼看了一圈。   
  
Sherlock正坐在床上，筆記型電腦放在膝上。  
  
Watson把窗邊的椅子拉近床邊，重重坐下。  
    
「你對Lestrade發生的狀況，有任何看法嗎？」他問，直奔主題。  
  
「嗯？沒有。」Sherlock回答，視線甚至沒從螢幕抬起來。  
  
Watson嘆氣，「他似乎......孤獨退縮，疲倦，緊張不安......完全不像他自己。」  
  
「家庭，」Sherlock陳述，「或者說，欠缺家庭經驗。」  
  
「我不知道是否......」Watson揉著臉，「你想會不會是這樣？我是指...他似乎...Mycroft差不多算是忽視他，他無法......為什麼他那麼做，如果Lestrade.....傷痛著？」  
  
Sherlock向上瞥了他一眼，「他能做什麼？Lestrade的過去又不能改變。」  
  
「這不是.....這不是當你所愛的人受苦的時候，該有的做法。」Watson說。  
  
Sherlock揚起了單側眉毛，Watson嘆息。  
  
「你會......我不曉得......照顧他們，不會忽視他們....你會努力去確保他們在每一天的每一秒，都過得安好。」  
  
「Mycroft一直都很擔心，今天早上他就分心了，一直看向窗外，我不相信他知道Lestrade去了哪裡。」  
  
「但是...在他起床時，Lestrade應該會告訴他啊──Mycroft應該會看到他穿上慢跑裝束的。」  
  
Sherlock搖頭，「昨晚，Mycroft睡在藍色房間，Lestrade單獨睡在他們房間裡。」  
  
Watson雙眼圓睜，「但是...」  
  
「我推測，這和昨天Lestrade的苦惱狀態有關，那似乎是從我們抵達後同時發生的。如同Mycroft暗示，有可能是因為他的童年，面對當下的情況，而影響到他的觀點。」  
  
「而且......某些部份和Mycroft有關，而不只是因為我們身在此地，Lestrade看起來很驚恐，Sherlock──就在他們下樓用午餐的那時；我以前從來沒看過他像是那個樣子。」  
  
Sherlock弄出了一個小噪音，「你到底想說什麼？」  
  
Watson一手揉過雙眼，向前一傾，而把手肘放在膝上，「你覺得...Mycroft有沒有可能......聽著，我不曉得該怎麼說明，真的，但你認為，Mycroft會不會在......虐待Lestrade？」  
  
Sherlock身形一僵，雙手在鍵盤上凍住，雙眼瞪著螢幕，Watson幾乎可以看到一個蛋形計時器的符號，就懸在他的大腦裡。終於他動了──首先是眼球旋轉著、冰冷的視線鎖定在Watson身上，然後整個頭隨之轉動。  
  
「如何虐待？」  
  
這不是Watson所預期的，他以為至少會有一聲抗議。  
  
「不可否認的，Mycroft很明顯有種特質，可以在只用一封電子郵件的狀況下，就送人赴死。而我對個人的關係經驗值並不多，只是對他和Lestrade一起時，Mycroft可能會如何導引他、有一點點猜測。  
  
我想到很有可能，他對Lestrade握有很多影響力──儘管我懷疑那會包含肢體暴力；然而情感上的詆毀、經濟上的虐待、或是控制，無疑看來都是可能發生的。」  
  
Watson一面搖頭，他也不想相信這點。  
  
「然而，他們兩人今晚都回到同一個房間，」Sherlock接著說，「以過去的行為來推斷，沒什麼事情會失控。我也不相信Lestrade的人格特質，會讓那樣的事情發生。」  
  
「所以你認為......他告訴我他父母死於......我是說，他告訴我都是因為他父親。」  
  
Sherlock點頭，「是的，發生在法國，相當殘暴，那發生在夏天，並非聖誕季節。不過我們可以假設，任何傳統上圍繞著家庭發生的慶祝方式，都可能難以應對，特別對那些格外有情感傾向的慶典。」  
  
「這並不像是......對了，他說過他對這一切很期待。」  
  
「那些缺乏掌控情緒能力的人，通常也很難正確判斷哪些事情將影響他們。」  
  
Watson嘆著氣並站起來，「是吧，我想......明早見，睡個好覺。」  
  
他步履沉重地走回自己房間，向下掃視了走廊，當他聽到一個˙輕柔聲響時放慢了腳步，接著在他明白那是什麼聲音時，感覺到自己雙頰緋紅，於是急忙走開，把門在背後掩上。  
  
  
  
「喔，Greg…」當Mycroft的陰莖完全被溼熱所吞沒時，他呻吟嘆息著，他伸出手試著碰觸，努力著要把一隻手放在Lestrade的背上，他的指尖終於能在柔順的髮間輕柔地按摩著。當他以舌頭在陰莖頂端的底側打漩渦、雙唇慢吞吞地行進在過於敏感的肉身時，他腿部的肌肉在抽搐著，而當Letrade的手指找到Mycroft的囊袋，輕柔地以Mycroft喜歡的方式去撫觸、捏握時，Mycroft再度發出渴望的呻吟。  
  
Lestrade的雙眼維持緊閉，他腦中的影像不由自主地翻轉落下，站在他前方的，時而是那個逼迫他的混蛋，正從喉頭發出滿意的呼嚕聲；而每一次他深深吞下，Mycroft的氣息卻又環繞著他，還有落在他頸背，那些指尖傳來的輕柔的接觸與搔癢。  
  
他感覺到睪丸挺直緊繃，在他口中的慾望分身也變大變硬，所以他的手握得更緊、並加快了步調，同時讓牙齒輕輕擦掠過柱身。  
  
精液在他舌尖顯得微涼，他在那股味道真正打擊他之前，就把它吞嚥下，那些白濁持續釋放，他把最後的痕跡也吮去。  
  
「嗯──」Mycroft伸手下探，微微移動，努力要催促Lestrade回到他雙臂之間。  
  
在Mycroft往他這側翻滾時，Letrade移開了，仍感覺到溫柔的雙手在他手臂上愛撫，接著往他移動，輕柔地將他帶上床鋪，他躺在Mycroft身旁，看著對方臉上的微笑，感覺到在手臂上重複不斷撫揉的手指。他的心智正和感覺交戰著，除了那古怪的表情、那些手勢，以及生氣時的聲調之外，Mycroft並不同於那人；而Mycroft從不曾對他生氣，他一直都是完美的伴侶。  
  
  
  
「我是不是該有所回報啊？」Mycroft微笑著問，一手下滑向Lestrade的腹部，當他的手指發現到疲軟無力的陰莖時，唐突地中止了動作。他只容許皺眉的神情停留片刻，接著凝望Lestrade的雙眼──或者說他想這麼做，如果那雙眼有睜開的話。  
  
「沒什麼。」Lestrade喃喃低語，拉開接觸。  
  
「這......」Mycroft深呼吸著，試著把高潮後、散落在風中的思緒重新集中，「你......什麼事出錯了？」  
  
「沒什麼，只是......很累，我想。」Lestrade想要翻身，但那隻停在腹部的手阻止了他，柔軟的唇貼著他的肩膀，溫熱的氣息吹過他的肌膚。  
  
「告訴我哪裡不對，mon trésor，我的寶貝。」Mycroft柔聲訴說。  
  
Lestrade翻了身，這使得Mycroft的手落在床墊上，「只是昨晚沒睡好，我沒事，早上我就好了。」  
  
「我...你不必...」Mycroft的手在Lestrade肋骨和臀部之間徘徊，於平坦卻緊繃的肌膚間來回輕畫，「你不必要那樣做的。」Mycroft聲調裡的罪惡感清晰可聞，這點撕裂著Lestrade，因為他知道腦中那條界線變得日益模糊，但這完全不是 Mycroft的錯。  
  
「我想做。」他這麼答，聲音幾乎可信，心智卻處於騷動之中，而且近乎絕望地希望那是真的──希望如同他過去所習慣的那般地想做，而不是因為他的大腦告訴他：那是唯一能讓那人分心，而不再致力弄痛他的方法。  
  
他感覺Mycroft移動到他身旁，於是閉上雙眼，希望對方就此入睡，他討厭那些問題，是因為他知道不能把事實告訴Mycroft，而每個謊言都把他身體一片又一片地、變回到那曾經的少年，他會因此否認自己真實的感覺，這將一點一點把他的靈魂化為石塊。  
  
Lestrade在恐懼中吸入每一口氣息、維持了幾乎一小時之後，終於，等到Mycroft入睡了，這是因為他一直擔心對方又會再提出下個問題；Lestrade清醒地躺著，凝視著黑暗。在這片幽暗裡，白色的藥瓶是視線唯一可及的物品，那是燈塔，引誘著他。他知道他只要整瓶吞下，就能中止他的痛，中止這些折磨，中止一切，同時留下所有的疑問，所有的窺探，所有的惶惑迷亂。  
  
他認為，即使是Sherlock，也不可能釐清原因。  
  
心智用各種的場景轟炸他，泰半時間裡，他沒辦法確定，究竟是夢境還是回憶。  
  
  
_他背後那具溫暖的身軀移動著，輕微的聲音吐出半成形的言詞，又再度放鬆了，他試驗性地以自己的手覆蓋在那隻放在他胸口的手之上，擔心會弄醒手的主人。  
  
正值隆冬，他們兩個都沒有錢能填飽那可憐的天然氣暖爐，所以當兩人結束工作後，他們只有這樣度過夜晚：擠在一起取暖，蓋著毯子，分享體溫。這是Lestrade所曾有過、最近似於親密的關係──當然兩人之間不包括性，卻比那涵蓋更多：安全感，友誼，還有一種其他人難理解的，愛。現在對他們而言，性，只是商品，但更重要是知道他們擁有彼此，會照顧對方，分享家庭雜務和金錢。生平第一次，Lestrade覺得自己與對方地位平等，而且覺得自己有個朋友。_  
  
  
黎明將至，他闔上雙眼沒多久，卻被驚醒了，這是因為Mycroft翻了身、喃喃夢話著某些費解的內容，還把被子從自己身上輕微地推撐而開。  
  
Lestrade凝視著他一會兒，心臟在胸口砰砰捶打，因為醒得太突然而讓腎上腺素在全身循環。他的雙眼因為缺乏睡眠而酸澀如含砂，但他知道現在再沒機會打瞌睡了，實際上，他的雙手正因為驚醒得過於倉促而顫抖不止。他小心翼翼地從被褥滑出，拿起他的慢跑裝備，向盥洗室前進。  
  
  
Wataon被水管中的水流聲吵醒，看著黎明的微光從窗簾透進來，於是坐起身子，揉著他的臉，他是有得到一些睡眠，但有過半的夜裡卻是滿腦子思緒紛陳，更墜五里霧中。  
  
他步出房間，前往盥洗室時，恰好及時看到Lestrade站在樓梯頂端，再度穿上他的慢跑服裝。  
  
「Lestrade嗎？」  
  
男人因此驚跳，而Watson驚訝於他看起來有多糟──雙眼的眼袋更濃重，頭髮亂團團，一側臉頰上還有著因為壓在寢具皺褶上形成的印記。  
  
「我可以一起跑嘛？」Watson問他，「有助於處理掉一些昨天午餐造成的負擔。」隨即拍了拍腹部。  
  
「我現在就要走了。」Lestrade回應。  
  
「給我兩分鐘。」Watson說，決心不能被對方推開，現在是和Lestrade獨處的良機、而且不會被分散注意力。  
  
他很快盥洗，把水潑在臉上，使勁穿上田徑長褲和跑鞋，在他穿上圓領衫和套頭毛衣時，還同時跑下了樓梯。Lestrade已經在戶外，伸展肢體，Watson安靜地加入他，才剛把半數肌肉暖身，就聽到Lestrade咕噥著問，「準備好了？」隨即動身。  
  
一開始Watson還能在Lestrade身旁保持同速，兩人的呼吸在乾冷的晨間空氣中形成巨大的白煙，但當Lestrade從大路轉向通往田野的小徑時，Watson就在掙扎前行了，冷空氣讓他的胸口發疼、喉嚨灼熱，他的速度沒辦法和Lestrade並肩，他努力前進著，不確定他到底應該浪費空氣去呼喊，還是應該盡其所能地繼續前進。  
  
隨著最近欠缺運動的後遺症浮現，他發現自己其實沒什麼選擇餘地，而且他也缺乏精力繼續向前跟上，他不禁驚訝於Lestrade的好體格，當Lestrade跨過一道柵欄門，他只能投降。  
  


 

「Lestrade！等我！」  
  
但是對方仍遠去，疲乏的Watson只好攀爬過柵欄門，重重落地而震痛了腳踝，他拖著沉重的步伐前進，好不容易，在田野的另一側找到了Lestrade，他把雙腳卡在柵欄門的最低橫槓上，正在做仰臥起坐。  
  
「老天啊，」Watson邊喘邊說，靠在金屬柵欄而彎下腰，氣喘聲粗重，「你沒聽到我嗎？」  
  
Lestrade沒回答，Watson則從對方的痛苦表情中，看出他同樣感到費力，當Lestrade以手肘碰觸膝蓋時，他每次呼吸都伴著痛苦的哼聲；儘管很冷，汗卻從他臉上滴下。  
  
「可惡，」Watson氣喘吁吁，「你到底在逃避什麼，Lestrade？」  
  
褐色的雙眼微抬，瞥了他一眼，又把焦點回到他面前，「沒有。」  
  
「你真以為可以唬過我。」  
  
Lestrade掙扎著要完成一次伏地挺身，終於維持直立，雙臂垂著覆蓋著膝頭，「只是不想在此地，只想回到倫敦，想忘掉這一切。」  
  
Watson朝下望著他，消沉的雙肩，因呼吸而起伏的胸口，之後Lestrade彎起一隻手抓住圓領衫擦著臉，Watson無法確定，這單純是為了拭去汗水，或是說需要擦去的，還有淚水。  
  
「嗯，以現在來說，不用太久了，」他說，希望多少提供些安慰，「然後就回到平常日子，或多或少，能以我們的方式進行。」  
  
  
Lestrade噴出一小口氣，Watson看不到他的臉，所以無從分辨那是在笑，還是同意。  
  
Watson保持緘默，直到氣息終於回復平靜，很貼近Lestrade而看著對方，Lestrade則維持坐在地面的姿勢而不動，「準備好回去了嗎？」Watson問他，一面移動，一面感覺到他的肌肉已經變得太冷。  
  
Lestrade點頭並且站起來，Watson可以看到他也是忍受著痛苦──於是領悟到在前一天裡，他肯定是以同樣速度奔跑──假設說沒有比今天更為冷酷無情的話──；Watson不禁因為同情而些微退縮，接著開始慢跑，慢速地。他聽著Lestrade跟著他跑的腳步聲，而冒出一個小小的微笑，他知道事情會好轉的，一旦他們都安全地回到倫敦，遠離Holmes們的家族大宅，Sherlock會做實驗，Mycroft運作國家，而Lestrade忙於工作。身為醫生使他知道，假日，是一年中壓力最大的時節。  
  
一當他們進入大宅延伸建築的大門，馬上感受到溫暖、食物與放鬆。Watson轉向Lestrade提出，「如果你想找人聊，或只是需要......稍稍脫離現況，儘管跟我說，你會吧？」  
  
Lestrade輕輕點了頭，Watson希望他真的會這麼做，而不僅只是為了迎合他。  
  
  
Lestrade從淋浴間爬出來，把毛巾懸圍在腰間，不合時宜地覺得自己僅僅是被愚弄了。他懂得Watson只是想表達關心，一部份的自己很感激這點──他喜歡醫生，也享受他的陪伴，也因此而對如此粗魯待他感到很糟，但也知道他真的沒辦法解釋些什麼。  
  
就只是又一天，他們就快返回倫敦，回去工作，回到平常，以前他應付過，他可以再一次做到的。  
  
  
早餐後，他逃到圖書室，蜷縮在扶手椅讀著他的書，Watson也和他相伴一陣子，他翻閱著帶來的一些醫學雜誌，然後在書架間瀏覽。那是友善的靜默，Lestrade對此的感激，遠超過他能用言語表達的部分。  
  
午餐是廚娘幾天前準備的一些菜色，以及剩餘餐點的組合，Lestrade從中挑選了部分，吃了一點，但並不真的覺得飢餓。他可以感覺到Holmes夫人射向他的目光，但不曉得那是因為他缺乏胃口，還是因為邋遢的外表。今早他再度決定不刮鬍子，比較喜歡把自己隱藏在鬍渣之下，因為知道Mycroft會因為他的臉上微刺的觸感，而比較不會想抓過他快吻。午餐過後，Mycroft拿出拼字遊戲組合，這使得Lestrade弄出一個：通常讓Watson注意到後，會因而發笑的驚恐表情；Lestrade難以想到還有什麼事情，會比Mycroft與Sherlock在這種遊戲中競爭還更糟了，儘管有甜言蜜語的哄騙，他仍不願參與，而且在Watson終於屈服時感到吃驚。他旁觀了片刻，在每一輪有四分之三時間裡，板子上的字詞以驚人的速度遞減，而Watson在每一輪都進行得很艱辛，而有鑑於連醫生都陷入這麼大麻煩，他不敢想如果他嘗試加入，又會是什麼處境；畢竟板子上有半數的字詞，他不懂意思。而Mycroft臉上那專注的神情──每當Sherlock顯然做得很棒時，Mycroft的皺眉和閃現的惱怒──都強烈的提醒他上頭那幅油畫的存在，畫中人正冷眼看著一切過程。  
  
他找了藉口走向圖書室，要在隔天他們離開之前讀完這本書，當他走出房間時，他看了那幅畫最後一眼，依然有一點顫抖。  
  
  
當落日餘暉消失在群樹之後，Watson從門口探出頭來，「要去泡茶，還有弄聖誕蛋糕，一起去吧，」他微笑著說，「雖然Holmes夫人堅持由兄弟倆備妥......基於某種傳統，但想說你會喜歡有合意可口的飲料，所以也許會願意來監督。」  
  
Lestrade報以一個小小笑容──他曾有一次因Sherlock的茶而遭罪，他十分確信，Sherlock故意把那調製得令人厭惡，好讓Lestrade再也不會做同樣要求；那是對他在第一時間裡，居然敢讓Sherlock為他泡茶的懲罰。  
  
  
他把書放下，於起身的同時伸展身體，肌肉仍然酸痛發疼。他順著走廊放輕腳步往廚房走，還沒到達之前，就能聽到蓋過了細弱收音機聲響的對話：  
  
「Sherlock，拜託！媽咪的確好聲好氣的開口要求了。」Mycroft這麼說著。  
  
Lestrade在走廊停下腳步注視著，Mycroft伸出手，明顯正對Sherlock提出某些要求。  
  
「那你就做啊。」Sherlock回答，聲調顯得悶悶不樂。  
  
「連最簡單的事情都做不好。」Mycroft低聲抱怨，奪過Sherlock緊抓著的一瓶果醬。  
  
  


_『若說有什麼是她所不需要的，_ _  
_ _那就是貧民區裡，_ _  
_ _再有另一張嗷嗷待哺的嘴。』_

_  
  
__「搞砸了最簡單不過的、該死的任務啊。」那手來得太快，反手的耳光打得臉頰刺痛不已。_ _  
_  
「為什麼非要弄得一團糟啊？也許你寧願住在豬舍裡，Sherlock，但其他人並不是！」  
  


_『人們啊，你難道不懂，_ _  
_ _這孩子需要有人拉一把，_ _  
_ _否則有朝一日，他會長成一個憤怒青年。』_

_  
  
__接著這隻手把他向後猛推，十分用力，於是他用力揮著手臂，試圖想保護自己；他沒想到會扯下鈕扣，但他明白這等同犯了相當糟糕的錯，而右手則把飲料櫃上的一個玻璃杯打碎了，隨即感到有什麼刺進了肌肉，他痛得打滾，緊緊抓著前臂。_ _  
  
__「老天，看看這一團糟，」男人站在他上方，抓著領子拖著他站起，讓他窒息，血液在他的手臂漫流，穿過他護著傷口的指縫間。_ _  
_  
  
他的手指無意識地找到微微隆起的疤痕組織，壓按著那裡。  
  
「對別人的資產，要表示些尊重，」Mycroft責罵著，同時把泡茶工具一一集中，「更不用多說，只是期待你在少少幾天與家人為伴時，能表現得如同正常人而已。」  
  
  


_『所以他開始在夜間的街道遊蕩，_ _  
_ _他學會如何偷竊_ _  
_ _他學會如何奮戰，_ _  
_ _就在貧民區。』_

_  
  
__「讓我教會你『尊重』，」這人嘶吼著扭轉圓領衫的布料，使得繞頸的壓力激增，「教會你小心他人的財產，你這骯髒的娼妓。」_ _  
_  
「就站在那裡，保持安靜，很快就能把茶盤端上。」Mycroft以過大的力量放下茶壺，對著看來毫不悔改的Sherlock，則拋出一臉怒容。  
  
_「現在待在那，而這會讓你保持安靜，」厚重的老二推入他的口中，一手粗暴地拉他的頭髮，手指在濃密的黑捲髮中緊抓不放。_ _  
  
_

_『在一個絕望之夜，_ _  
_ _有個年輕人脫逃了，_ _  
_ _他買了一把槍，偷了一輛車，_ _  
_ _努力想跑，但他沒能走遠_ _......_ _』_

  
  
  
他因為這些印象而失控了──Mycroft嗓音中的音調，是如此充塞著鄙視；還有相似而劇烈的動作，語調裡的優越感。Lestrade轉身，盲目地沿著走廊而行。  
  
  
_他沿著街道奔跑，遠離那輛車，手臂上流著溫熱的血，他單薄的圓領衫遠遠無法抵禦寒冷，無處可去_ _──_ _沒有任何地方可以讓他安全地遠離那個男人。遠從那時那輛保養良好的黑車靠在路邊停下的那刻起，他就不該讓別人控制自己生活。他感覺到淚水布滿臉龐，知道人們正在看他_ _──_ _那些普通人，正在做聖誕節大採購_ _──_ _小孩與家庭，滿滿的禮物袋，櫥窗裡則是閃亮的燈火。他痛恨這些，他痛恨那些可以漠視_ _──_ _他、還有與他相同處境的人、發生在他們身上的事情_ _──_ _的普通人，他痛恨那些購買性服務的人，痛恨那些對弱小的人威脅、找碴的人。一間酒吧的門開著，流洩到這條有著幾個酒鬼混跡的街道上的，包括香菸、啤酒與溫暖，而從店內的喇叭流進冰冷夜空的，還有很大聲的音樂。_ _  
  
_

_『有群人圍著一個憤怒青年聚集，_ _  
_ _青年則臉朝下貼著街道，手裡還有一把槍，_ _  
_ _就在貧民窟。』_

  
  
  
他推開沉重的前門，開始奔跑，感覺不到積雪迅速地浸溼他的羊毛襪，也察覺不到刺痛皮膚的冷，他盲目地穿過花園，進入凌亂的溫室和外屋，以逃離大宅、逃離那男人、逃離那些記憶。他的氣息轉成了嗚咽，不流暢而殘破，雙頰上的淚水形成冰冷而帶鹹的平滑軌跡。終於看到一道門，黑暗，引誘他推門而入，跌跌撞撞地穿過老舊機械工具、除草機、好幾袋化學肥料、天然堆肥，他最後在角落跌靠在牆壁，任自己滑落，無視於那些砌磚戳壞他的襯衫、刮擦他的皮膚，他抱著雙膝，盡可能縮小自己，決心不要被找到，決心這回要逃離。  
  
  
一連串動作引起了Watson注意，而他向窗外一瞥，恰好看到Lestrade的身影，在暗夜裡往外而去，這引發了他立即的憂慮，「啊，Mrs Holmes，很抱歉，我只是需要去......」他向窗外一指並離開，抓過外套，同時把腳塞進靴子裡，以最快速度綁好，就從依然洞開的前門出去；他四下張望，試著想看出Lestrade可能往哪處走的跡象。  
  
他注意到一些足跡，從小巧的走廊窗口透出的光使它們尚可分辨，Watson於是以輕快的慢跑步調出發，還得留心容易打滑的小徑，在遠離大宅的同時，他瞇著眼看，努力在雪中辨識出微弱的陰影，希望視力能盡快調適好，他順著溫室一側走，腳下的積雪發出咯吱聲，這使得他的動作顯得響亮。當到達位在盡頭的棚屋時，他停下腳步，尋找動靜，有隻烏鴉在鄰近的樹上大聲啼叫，讓他真希望能讓那隻鳥沉默，才能方便他聆聽，好努力找出那些與環境不相襯的事物。他再度行動，衣物發出的沙沙聲在他耳中顯得響亮，他往田野看去，然後回望有圍牆的廚房花園，試著決定該往哪一方行進。  
  
那時他聽到了──有個不該存在的聲音，一個柔和的小異聲，就像是在牆外聽到了模糊的收音機。他走動，每幾步就停下，試著查明聲音的來向，最後終於彎身進入一個墨如瀝青的單斜頂棚屋，雖然眼不能見，但是他能聽到，在斷續、時而哽住的吸氣聲之間，有著一道極低聲的呢喃。  
  
  
他差一點絆倒，發出了聲響，這使得Lestrade瞬時陷入沉默，彷彿受到了驚嚇。  
  
「Lestrade？」Watson面對幽暗而發問。  
  
他的雙眼終於開始適應微弱的光線，恰足以辨識出Lestrade襯衫的明亮色彩，他正縮在較遠的角落，於是他摸索著前進，試圖避免再打翻東西。  
  
  
「Lestrade？這是John，Lestrade？」他伸出手，試著想找到Lestrade的肩膀，手指才剛刷到棉質衣料，反應卻如此立即──Lestrade不知怎地縮得更小球，迫使他自己退到更遠的角落深處。  
  
「不，不，求你，」他低喃，Watson能清晰地在他聲調裡聽出那極度的苦痛，「拜託，」這是壓抑的啜泣，Watson收回他的手，轉而抓著自己頭髮，完全不確定該做些什麼。  
  
「我…Lestrade?我是John──John Watson，拜託，回到屋裡。回來，然後......我們可以聊聊。」他再次伸出手，試著提供多一重保證，以手掌搭上Lestrade的肩膀。  
  
他感覺到Lestrade全身顫抖，「求你，不要，拜託你，我不能...求你......」那壓低的嗓音令人心碎，Watson再次撤回。  
  
「Lestrade──我去找Mycroft來，他會...只是......我會回來，很快的。」他說完就轉身，一離開這小小的斜頂棚屋，他奔向大宅。  
  
  
Watson突然出現在後門，當他看到正在切聖誕蛋糕、因他現身而吃驚的Mycroft時，他終於稍微放鬆。  
  
「Mycroft, Lestrade，」他指著外面，氣喘吁吁地說，「你一定得來，有關於Lestrade。」  
  
短短幾秒，Mycroft的神色從震驚、而困惑、再轉而直接的行動，他迅速抓起他的 Wellingtons and Barbour外套 ，跟著Watson迎向室外冷空氣，Watson帶頭走回那個窄小棚屋，希望自己有記得帶上手電筒，接著再次在暗夜中瞇眼張望。  
  
  
「Lestrade？」這次他無法辨認出淺色衣料上的髒汙，但他的視野受到剛剛在大宅內的明亮光線影響，他並不完全感到意外。  
  
「Gregory？」Mycroft則從他後方這樣呼喚，Watson開始懷疑他之前是不是在那理產生了幻覺？  
  
「他剛剛在....」他邁步向前，脛骨在上次被弄傷的的地方，又再度被同樣的設備擦傷，「他是......」他甚至伸出手，在他知道Lestrade曾經停留的地方摸索，卻只感受到稀薄的空氣。  
  
「你是說......那他能去哪裡？為什麼你會離開他？」Mycroft質問著，聲音開始拔高。  
  
「他不讓我靠近！」Watson一面回答一面轉身，接著他看到外面雪地裡出現一片光。  
  
  
「走這邊，」Sherlock出聲，他的聲音單調，不帶感情，「雪中的足跡相當清晰，Lestrade看來並沒有穿鞋。」  
  
兩人幾秒內離開棚屋，向下凝視著在薄薄的積雪上，那些拖著腳繞圈走的痕跡，在手電筒光線照耀之下，Sherlock跟隨著那些痕跡，大步跨過草地。  
  
而當他們抵達花園底側群樹之間，就難以找到那些足印，因為不再是一整片積雪，轉而成為斑駁雪地，多數雪花都落在隱約聳現的大樹與樹籬之上了。  
  
  
Watson佇足四望，視線從近處的大樹與黑暗中的小樹叢間來回，「老天哪，他可能在任何一處。」他說。  
  
「那頭，Sherlock，把手電筒往回移動一下。」Mycroft喊著，朝向在他們所在軌跡旁的老舊石製門柱走去。  
  
  
手電筒的光線往回擺動，Watson可以看到有個縮成一團的身形，推進灌木叢內，幾乎避開於視野之外，緊貼著那石柱。  
  
「Gregory？」Mycroft的語聲輕柔而帶著懇求。  
  
Lestrade不為所動，他低頭埋入雙膝之間，手臂環抱著雙腿，蜷縮成一個緊密的球體。  
  
「Lestrade？」Watson向他走近一步，遲疑著，接著轉而面向Mycroft；Mycroft把身子蹲低，一手扶在門柱上以穩定自己，帶著些維遲疑，然後伸出手，他以指尖輕柔地在Lestrade前臂安撫，Lestrade退避了，儘管頭仍埋在雙膝之間而未抬起，卻仍可看出他在搖頭。  
  
「求求你，不要，」在他的肢體和衣物間，傳出的是模糊、僅僅勉強聽見的喃喃低語。  
  
「Gregory，是我，我只是要......」  
  
在Lestrade抬眼看的那片刻，Watson原本希望Mycroft有所突破，然而他在Lestrade臉上看到的，卻是徹底悲苦的恐懼。  
  
    
「求求你，不要傷害Danny，先生，」他說著，聲音顫抖，「拜託不要傷害他。」在最後已近乎耳語，雙眼帶著懇求，在手電筒光線照耀之下，明顯可見兩道淚痕。  
  
「Danny？」Mycroft的語氣聽來也滿是困惑。  
  
Lestrade再次把頭低垂，埋藏起面孔，「不要傷害他，別傷害他。」他依舊說著。  
  
  


 

「Greg，求你，回到屋裡，」Mycroft再次伸手，但Lestrade很快地把手從原處抽走，讓自己更為深入地退回枝葉之間。  
    
「我不想去...求求你，先生。」他壓抑下一聲啜泣。  
  
「我......」Mycroft抬眼看向Watson，深切的痛楚是如此清晰可見，「我不明白他在說些什麼，」他輕聲地，說出口。  
  
Watson在雪地中跪下來，希望他們兩人不至於讓Lestrade備感威脅。  
  
「Lestrade？來吧，回到溫暖的地方，我們可以聊聊──大家一起。」  
  
「拜託，別傷害他，別傷害他，」Lestrade咕噥著低語，「不要傷害Danny，不要......」  
  
「Greg，這......沒有什麼事情好讓你害怕的，」Mycroft說，「回到屋裡吧，媽咪會擔心你的。」  
  
「不在乎錢，」Lestrade說，「我會做任何事，只要別傷害Danny，別再傷害他。」  
  
「再一次？」Watson以唇形對Mycroft提問，但顯然，Mycroft對此也沒有答案。  
  
  
「Lestrade？」Watson伸出手，摸到了已經濕透的襪子，知道Lestrade的雙腳一定已經凍僵。  
  
Lestrade再次抬眼看，當他看到Watson時，雙眼睜大了。  
  
「來吧，我們只是要讓你回屋裡，讓身子暖起來。」他微笑。  
  
「請你，Greg？」Mycroft也送上微笑。  
  
「很明顯他正遭受精神病理學上的片段經歷，」Sherlock無聊的聲線從兩人背後傳來，「我會建議請個能提供適切醫療協助的醫生來。」  
  
「住嘴，Sherlock，你這樣沒幫助。」Mycroft一面怒視著Sherlock，一面如此說，而Sherlock則在舉高手電筒光線照亮他們的同時，留在一小段距離外觀察。  
  
Lestrade因為這樣的語調而驚嚇退避，「不要傷害他，拜託，不要傷害他，」他說著，顯得更加地不安。  
  
「Greg──我並沒有......沒有人正在傷害Danny。Greg，Greg，請你，看著我──看看我，」Mycroft才再度伸出手。  
  
Lestrade抬起了頭，「是的，先生。」他說，非常輕柔地，往上看著Mycroft，接著十分緩慢地移動，從蜷縮的小球稍微舒展開，變成了跪姿，雙臂仍然環抱著胸口，彷彿試圖要保持圓領衫所能提供的些微溫度。  
  
Mycroft幾乎要鬆出一口氣，然後站起，伸出手要幫著Lestrade起身。  
  
Lestrade稍微地膝行幾步，由於他的動作，積雪被上推而隆起成堆，然後，他伸出了顫抖的雙手，輕輕地拉著Mycroft的腰帶，他的另一隻手則把Mycroft長褲的拉鍊向下拉。  
  
「什麼......不！」Mycroft抓住Lestrade的兩手手腕，中止了他的舉動，Lestrade頭隨即低垂並轉開，雙肩拱起，很明顯預期會有重擊落下。那一瞬間，Mycroft放開了手，向後跌絆了一步，而Lestrade自發地把手放到背後，除此之外，看得出他全身不停顫抖。  
  
「不，我......Gregory？」言詞翻騰著脫口而出，對Watson來說，他不完全明白的是，他到底是因為那連串動作而震驚，或者是因為那些竟然在一個觀眾面前被執行而驚訝。  
  
他抓住Mycroft的手以穩定他，「我想你和Sherlock應該回屋裡──我則留下繼續和Lestrade談，我不認為你幫得上忙。」   
  
Watson因為Mycroft望向他的表情中那深刻的傷痛，幾乎動搖了他的決心──但是他確定，如果只有他單獨一人來處理，會比現在更有進展，所以他決定緊盯Mycroft讓他屈服。  
  
「走吧，最重要的事情，是讓他冷靜下來，並且回到溫暖的地方，但是當他這樣困惑混亂的話，兩者都做不到。」  
  
Mycroft遲疑著，接著脫下他的外套，將那交給了Watson，「試著......讓他保暖。」他說。  
  
  
Watson再次跪下，確保不要弄出任何突然的動作，「一切都很好，」他的聲音很溫和，「沒有人要傷害你或Danny，你很好，知道嗎？」  
  
Lestrade沒有動作，他的呼吸依然虛弱不安。  
  
「放輕鬆，一切都很好，你是安全的，」Watson說，在自己打著哆嗦的此時，他知道Lestrade肯定早就凍壞了，「聽我說，我這裡有件外套──你何不穿上呢？那比較暖和，只要你想，這就是你的了。」他把外套放在兩人之間的地面。  
  
Lestrade雖然向下一瞥，卻並未動作，沉默仍在蔓延。  
  
「你要我做什麼來換？」  
  
Watson必須很費勁，才能聽到他的話，「不必，外套就是要給你的。」  
  
  
  
_真是能凍死人的冷，一陣冷風颳過街道。他總這樣看倫敦──這是個塞滿了人群和建築物的都市──所以他從不會認為找個夠暖而可入睡的地方會有困難。但是他已經在街頭過了好幾個月了，而且當他好不容易攢到錢想在低廉旅舍找個床位時，往往四處都客滿了。不過，他已經在找最佳睡覺地點這件事上十分熟練，他總是能找到瓦楞紙板、有時包括其它包裝材料，而讓自己盡可能舒適。  
  
「嘿，」有個聲音在呼喚，而他並不想跟任何人說話，於是退縮了些，「嘿，在附近看到你好幾次了，你肯定已經凍得要命啦。」  
  
他背轉過去，但這卻沒能讓那人斷了念頭。  
  
「聽著，沒什麼該擔心的，好嗎？我在靠近橋邊看過你──有時我在那裏工作，名叫Danny。」當那人坐在他身旁，就可看出他年紀也不大，而他的確看過這張臉。  
  
「那麼，你叫什麼？」  
  
「Lestrade。」他低聲回答。  
  
「La Strad?那是什麼，外國名字？」  
  
他點頭，「法國的。」  
  
「哦？那麼，法蘭西小子，我有個房間，離這裡不遠，如果說你想在沙發睡一覺的話沒問題，今晚睡外頭不是好主意，他們說晚一些會下雪。 」   
  
他向上看，並不真的相信他所聽到的，「真的嗎？我沒有...我是說，如果你想要錢......」   
  
「不，夥計，我也曾過過你這樣的日子，只是如此。來吧，我現在已經覺得有點凍啦。」  
  
他跟著Danny走過幾條街，穿過一道前門，走上一些骯髒的階梯，房間很基本──只有一張床，在末端有個破爛的沙發，一個小水槽，牆上架有一個廚房工作檯面，還有一扇能看到街上的窗；但這已經比他剛剛選的門口更暖和，Danny還給了他一些土司麵包。  
  
「你是街頭生活的新手，對嗎？」Danny開口問，同時忙著把熱吐司塞到嘴裡。  
  
他點點頭。  
  
「我說的你不一定要接受，不過我有一陣子也曾在那處境，我可以幫你脫離，如果你想的話......」  
  
帶著遲疑，他點了頭，然而他並不真的有所選擇'。  
  
「別急著決定，多想想，嗯？我應該還有條毯子，等我找一下。」  
  
沙發長度不夠，有些地方凹凸不平的，但對他來說，簡直就像是Ritz酒店裡四根帷柱的豪華大床。  
_  
  
  
他伸出手，曲著手指鉤在外套的邊緣，接著停下，等待他將得到的某種反應；確定Watson並沒有動作時，才把外套拉到胸前，抱著它。  
  
「穿上吧。」Watson催促著。  
  
Lestrade只是看著他，才終於把外套披在肩膀上，卻仍沒把雙手套入袖子裡，然而終究比較暖和，而他也稍稍放鬆了一些。  
  
「好，」Watson微笑，「那很好。」  
  
Lestrade坐回他的腿上，凝視著積雪，外套散發著鬍後水、香皂的味道，以及溫暖。  
  
「這聞起來像是Mycroft。」他說，把領子立起，以鼻子貼近，吸氣。  
  
「是......那是......」  
  
Lestrade把外套拉攏，希望這真的是Mycroft環抱著自己，他閉上眼，搖著頭，「我不曉得該怎麼辦，」他平靜地說，「我...」還是搖著頭。  
  
  
Watson想伸出手，但他阻止了自己，「Lestrade──Greg，你知道我是誰嗎？」  
  
Lestrade點了點頭，「John。」  
  
Watson暫停了一秒，思索著他前一晚曾經聽道的聲響──Mycroft的語調低啞而充滿情慾，喘著氣喊著Lestrade的名字，卻沒能聽到任何Lestrade呼應的聲音。「可以告訴我一件事嗎──很重要，Mycroft是不是有傷害你？」  
  
他抬頭看向Watson，「不...沒有，Mycroft不會...沒有。」  
  
Watson點頭，臉上的表情明顯放鬆下來，「可以和我一起回到屋裡嗎？我會讓他們兩兄弟保持拒離，只是想讓你回到更暖些的地方，你願意嗎？」  
  
他點頭，試著要站起來，但雙腳因為寒冷而麻痺，他的肌肉因為顫抖而緊繃，Watson抓住他的手臂以免絆倒，Lestrade先是直覺地後退，接著才阻止自己再退，同時握牢了Watson的前臂為回應。  
  
「來吧，」Watson向前一步，仍握著Lestrade的手臂，「我們得讓你暖和起來，到時再決定該做些什麼。」  
  
  
Lestrade的動作不靈活，他的肌肉很冷，手腳都麻了，他能在他移動時，感覺到他的襪子寒凍如雪，然而Watson讓他繼續前進，不久後就回到屋裡，重新身處於食物、燃燒木頭的煙、以及家具亮光蠟的氣味之中。Lestrade感到遲疑，但Watson催促著他前進，忽視了樓下敞開的門，帶著他上樓，指引他進入Watson使用的那間較小的房間。  
  
「好，我現在要幫你拿一些乾爽的衣服，你就待在這裡吧。」Watson掩上了門。  
  
Lestrade站在房間中央，當他的手指和腳趾重新變暖之後，那熟悉而深層持續的隱約痛楚也隨之開始，他以外套圍攏著自己，感到格外的脆弱。他聽見走廊外隱隱傳來低語交談的聲音，直覺地就退離開門口，當門打開時他悚然一怵，而一看見是手上抱著衣服的Watson，他隨即放鬆下來。  
  
「來，我拿來這些。」Watson拿給他一些寬鬆的運動衣褲，還有一件套頭毛衣，「我是不是該到外頭等你？」  
  
Lestrade搖搖頭，接著脫下濕衣物，換穿上乾爽的衣服，對Watson至少背對著他而提供了一些隱私，感到一點點欣喜。  
  
  
「現在你該待到被子裡，我已經請Mycroft準備一些茶水留在門外，現在你覺得如何？」  
  
Lestrade遵從了Watson的指示，坐到床鋪當中，並以羽絨被裹好自己。  
  
「很冷，好笨，擔憂。」他誠實回答，他再次用雙臂抱住雙膝，把頭擱在之上，「我不知道......」  
  
Watson拿過一把椅子，並且坐在床側，「那就......告訴我你可以說的部分，我確定這會有所幫助。」  
  
Lestrade沒有動作，他只是坐著，想法在腦中百轉千迴，他知道他必須有所解釋，而如果他能跟哪個人說，那肯定是Watson，他真希望這不必在這裡進行，在這個家族大宅，但他看不出有其他選項。  
  
  
他動了動，下巴停歇在手臂上，把肩膀上的羽絨被收得更緊密些，目光低垂在地毯上，而非Watson。  
  
「我認識......我認識他們的父親，」他說得很小聲，「我是指......」暫停了下，懷疑他能怎樣解釋，「我並不知道......從不知道那人身份，我認識他，而屋裡那些畫作照片......才知道那是他們父親。」  
  
「這樣。」Watson說，聽來正在沉思而有些困惑，「所以...我是說，他已經死了......嗯，以Sherlock給我印象來說，他死了好幾年。」  
  
Lestrade點頭同意，「我並不......Mycroft曾說過，是，也許十五...我不知道。」  
  
  
門上傳來敲門聲，Watson跳起來，把門開了一縫，看到Mycroft尷尬不安地站在門外，茶盤上有著一壺茶、兩個馬克杯、以及牛奶與糖。於是他側身出了門外，從Mycroft手上接過茶盤，將那放下後，以手勢示意他走到走廊、離門稍遠的地方。  
  
「你的父親，」Watson開口，但不確定該如何表達，「以我所知，他已經逝世了一段時間？」  
  
「1992年，」Mycroft回答，皺起眉頭，「為什麼問？」  
  
「這......我想，Lestrade之所以對你有那樣的反應，原因與你的父親有關，你們父子的確有相近之處，如果去考量的話，」Watson指著他們身旁牆上的照片。  
  
「我的......但是......」Mycroft目不轉睛。  
  
「我還不知道詳情，」Watson回答，一手搭在Mycroft手臂上，「但他正在說......我會讓你知道的。」  
  
Mycroft輕輕點了頭，「我......好的，謝謝你。」  
  
Watson走開了，將茶盤拿起，重新走回他的房間。  
  
  
  


  
Mycroft站立著，凝視著照片，他討厭承認這點，但他的確和父親長得很相似。他的臉不似父親那麼大，也更精瘦──但這是透過許多鍛鍊，以及他個人的克制所達成， 並非唾手可得。他轉頭看向緊閉的門扉，然後離開，回到他和Lestrade共同的房間，走向窗戶，往外凝望著墨黑夜空。  
  
他的父親，他是個好男人──工作勤奮，供養家庭，只給兒子們最好的，把錢花在他們這棟美麗的房子上，還讓兩兄弟接受最優秀的學校教育。而Sherlock對父親的回報，則是漠視他、惹惱他，還拒絕那些提供給他的諸多良機；然而Mycroft，則盡力於達成家族期盼，承擔起一份良好、責任重大的工作，昭告天下：Holmes這個姓氏仍然有其價值。  
  
  
他依然記得頭一天踏進辦公室，新置的西裝、全新的傘、嶄新的公事包，跟著父親穿過走廊，他感覺到神經緊張，但他的父親賦予他自信，能抬頭挺胸地闊步而行。  
  
第一週結束那時，父親帶他到了那個神話般的俱樂部──直到那時，Mycroft才被接納為成員，他踏入門內，遵循父親事前的告誡，保持沉默，四處觀察，瞥見遠方的走廊，全都以深色鑲板與暗色地毯覆蓋，座椅則覆以暗紅色皮革，空氣中瀰漫著厚重的煙味。他也曾經自行到訪，少少幾次，其中一次是他父親剛剛過世後，但從不像他父親那樣來得頻繁。他不喜歡人們的想法：認為這份工作的社交方面、以及日常事業方面，兩者可以混為一談，以及任何一方可以、或者說應該去影響另一方。  
  
  
他思索著，當Lestrade很明顯分不清自己身處何地、或者正對誰說話時，他表情中的恐懼、不安的低語以及含糊的咕噥；他想不出Lestrade如何會遇上他父親，更不必說，如今反應會如此糟糕的理由，但無疑的，發生的事情是令人膽顫的。  
　  
他知道Lestrade是在育幼院長大的，但也知道他不喜歡談論那點，所以從不去窺探；當然他看過Lestrade的檔案──他必須如此，為了安全起見：育幼院紀錄到他十六歲，有幾年完全沒資料，然後他加入警方。他的警察紀錄出色──在初始階段是有奇怪的小事件，但那可歸因於年輕人的魯莽躁進，大可忽略不計。在過去十年裡──也就是他在蘇格蘭場的時間──他的紀錄良好，有些時刻更是傑出，一切都不構成他父親和這個年輕警察有任何接觸的理由。  
  
然後他回想起Lestrade以膝跪地，雙手搆著他的腰帶。另一段回憶衝擊而至，在他為政府工作了幾個月之後，有個年長的男人，曾開口問他，是否和他父親一樣，有著共同的『興趣』；一開始，他並不理解，但這讓他明白，他父親享受和他人的性關係──那似乎在他的同僚間是正常現象，以Mycroft所能理解的潛規則而言。一思及此，他突然止步不前，拒絕相信這會是真的。即使在他最幽暗的想法裡，他也只能想像到後街裡衰敗骯髒的妓院，化妝得花俏俗艷的女人，做著那些粗俗下流的舉動，現在，他卻想像著一個有著巧克力色大眼、與濃密亂翹頭髮的年輕人。他認知到自己摒住呼吸，於是吞進一口氣，摸索著椅子並一頭栽進，他無法相信這點，這不會是真的，一定有別的解釋──百萬種其他解釋。  
　  
他的父親是好人，他的所愛不是娼妓。  
  
　  
他想到前一夜，Lestrade的恐懼、驚跳，看來是徹底的痛苦，如今想來，那些深藏在Lestrade潛意識的種種，使他看到的絕非Mycroft──而是他的父親；而當時Lestrade曾經...以口含住他的陰莖，是因為Lestrade曾被威脅，而且不知道還能做什麼。Mycroft覺得噁心，他曾如此占便宜，因為他沒有把兩人放在同等位置、也沒能站在對方身旁，他沒有對他在世上最重要的人投以足夠的關注，就因為他想避開難堪細節、讓每件事都熠熠生輝，並對母親假裝凡事都沒問題。  
  
這份恐懼並不是來自某人被回憶所折磨，而是種純粹的恐懼。Lestrade被恐懼所包圍與蒙蔽，使他並不真的明白真正發生的事情，恐懼接管了他的心智與作為。Mycroft對娼妓這行瞭解不多，他推測相關回憶也許不愉快，但不至於導致Lestrade所感受到的、如此程度的困境，所以必定有一般色情交易外的事發生，更多，更糟糕的。  
  
  
  
他知道自己的雙手正在發抖，他也知道在沒有和Lestrade相談的狀況下，他勢必對這一切束手無策，然而此刻這樣的談話卻是不被允許的。他獨坐於黑暗之中，僅此一次，他對如何著手毫無線索；他可以避免遠方土地上發生戰爭，但他卻不知道該如何挽救、自己與僅僅幾英呎之遙的男子之間的關係。  
  
  
Watson倒出茶水並添了些牛奶，交給了Lestrade，「試著喝一些，這能讓你身體暖和。」他以溫和的態度說。  
  
Lestrade接下馬克杯，雙手捧著，輕輕吹涼茶水。  
  
「那麼......跟我說說他們父親，」Watson開口，讓自己安坐在椅子上，他自己那杯茶則擱在床頭小桌上。  
  
Lestrade的視線鎖定在奶茶裡。  
  
「你怎麼會遇上他──因為任職首都警局？」Watson以此促使他開口。  
  
Lestrade搖頭，「不，早在...當時....我十六歲，」接著他扮了個苦臉，「十五歲，快滿十六歲的時候。」  
  
「十五？什麼......你怎麼會......？」  
  
Lestrade起先搖著頭，接著他開始說話，而在深思後，決定不再為了說話委婉而苦於用詞。  
  
「我...他...」他又一次停下，「他乘著轎車在街頭選上我，」Lestrade的說話聲近乎耳語，「我當時......在街頭討生活，而他選上我，而...我想那是....他.....他只要求我站在那裡，在他辦公室的角落裡，保持安靜，而我想......那似乎是筆快錢；但是下一次，他是個冷血混蛋，我毫無招架能力，他......」  
  
Watson皺著眉頭，很明顯正努力跟上，「所以...等等，你...」他兩眼睜大，「你當時是...但....怎麼會，等一下，他乘轎車選上你，從大街上，是為了......」  
  
「性。」Lestrade直言不諱，因為聽著Watson試圖挖掘出正確用詞的痛楚，將大於自己開口說出。  
  
Watson吐出一口氣，「哇喔，抱歉，我只是說...有鑒於，那個，現在，很難想像......」  
  
「確實。」Lestrade表示贊同。  
  
「沒錯。」  
  
沉默降臨在房間裡，Lestrade可以看到Watson腦海正努力消化整件事，John當然汲取了一些Sherlock的推理技巧，但和Sherlock不同的在於，你可以從Watson臉上讀出他的情緒，他真希望自己讀不出。他小口啜飲著茶，把自己深深埋進寢具裡，希望自己身在他方。  
  
「所以......」Watson終於開口。  
  
Lestrade氣息微弱，「我需要告訴Myc，」他低聲說，「我需要...他...那不是他的錯，不是他...我...」  
  
「我同意，」Watson說，「但首先，先喝完茶，讓身體回暖──然後，如果你需要，我可以找來Mycroft，而如果你需要，我會留下，或者你需要隱私，那我就離開。不過......不要急，只是.....我們有充裕時間，好嗎？」Lestrade沒有動作，他的視線放空，似看非看地望著地毯。  
  
「為什麼我......才看......我看到照片......他和Myc看起來......」他的氣息顫抖，「我該死的出了什麼問題？我怎麼會這樣？」  
  
Watson皺眉，「因為你認識Mycroft，而且你知道......他不是那樣的。」  
  
「我們不曾......」Lestrade以手揉著臉，「老天，這一切......你不覺得我搞砸了嗎？」他向上望，望進Watson雙眸。  
  
Watson嚥了一口水，「這...你無法控制你會被誰吸引，只要他總是尊重你，而你也...享受著彼此的陪伴。我是指，我知道這需要時間，但Mycroft並沒有不同，只是...只是你對他家庭多了些認知。」  
  
Lestrade的手指找到手臂上的傷疤，再度來回摩梭著，就為了停下舉杯欲飲的動作。  
  
此時傳來了輕柔的敲門聲。  
  
  
Watson起身走過去，打開一條門縫。  
  
「是否...我想...我可以和Gregory說話嗎──如果...如果他覺得，可以的話？」Mycroft語聲輕柔，且遲疑。  
  
Watson轉身看向Lestrade，臉上帶著詢問的表情，Lestrade先是一僵，然後點頭。  
  
Watson後退一步好讓Mycroft進來，然後重新闔起門扉，「需要我留下嗎？」他開口問，明顯是向Lestrade詢問。Lestrade再次點頭，接下來他看著Mycroft在遲疑中坐在椅子上，於是稍稍後退，給了他多一點空間，同一時間，Watson則選在窗台上落座，同時看著他們兩人。  
  
「我很抱歉，」Lestrade先開口，「我...我已經毀了聖誕節....的一切，我......」  
  
Mycroftt搖著頭，「不，不...我......我能理解你......遇見爹....我父親，而他的舉止......並不適當。」  
  
Lestrade知道他早該猜到Mycroft能推理出來的，把零碎的證據都接納理解，並且編織在一起，就能看到全貌，真是Holmes家族本色。  
  
「是。」當情緒排山倒海著威脅要壓過他時，他幾乎要在說出這字時哽住。  
  
「我...他....他一定曾經....傷害你？」Mycroft在說出口時目光向下，但隨即，他讓自己迎向Lestrade的視線。  
  
Lestrade點頭，感覺到淚水隨即盈滿眼眶。  
  
「我很抱歉，我沒有......沒有意識到，」Mycroft聲音漸漸低到如同耳語，明白一部分是個謊言，他實際上能看出來的，但他選擇不去因應，選擇漠視眼前的證據，因為他不想相信。而之所以選擇漠視，是因為那還沒影響到自己，並且覺得：比起在家庭內掀起麻煩，不去介入是比較好的。他未曾想到擱置問題、竟會為自己造成如此大的麻煩，但他覺得某方面而言，這是他活該──所謂因果報應。  
  
Lestrade的杯子已空，但他仍然拿在手上，凝視著上頭的花紋，「我並不....是因為照片，」他繼續陳述，「我並不知道......不知道那是你父親，而那時，當我們到了這裡......」他以掌根粗略地擦拭淚水。  
  
Mycroft無法克制自己──他伸出手碰觸Lestrade的腳，以手輕撫著光裸的肌膚，他需要碰觸、他需要安慰Lestrade，這種需要凌駕於怕讓事情惡化的恐懼之上，「我很抱歉，我很抱歉。」他說著，一面因為Lestrade並未退縮而被鼓舞。  
  
Lestrade注視著Mycroft，看著他臉上展現的表情，一手溫柔地撫過他的肌膚，另一手卻有輕微的顫抖。  
  
「你一定知道，無論他對你做了什麼......我永遠不會......」Mycroft卻在此時停下，想起昨夜，短暫地閉起雙眼。  
  
Lestrade看著對方閃現的痛苦表情，而把他的腳從Mycroft的碰觸下退離。  
  
「他用......我的嘴，他憎惡任何.....說話，回嘴，他......要的是服從，而他......強迫我為他口交，而如果我不......他......」他停下，口乾舌燥，語帶猶豫，因為他恐懼於沒人會相信他；誰會相信他們所愛的人竟會對個孩子做這些呢？他們會認為他只是在製造麻煩、搬弄是非、誇大其辭，而且他沒有證物，沒有任何東西能佐證那不是謊言。「他懲罰我...而....我不知道那是什麼，只是...他綁住我的雙手手腕，把我推上桌子然後......責問那是不是我所要的，像這些，還有......」他的聲音削弱，一直搖頭，幾乎再次感受到相同的痛楚。  
  
「他......強暴了你？」Mycroft回應，Lestrade從中聽到的，不是驚訝，而是無法置信。  
  
Lestrade把臉埋入手臂裡，感受著在他營造的小空間裡、自己氣息的熱度與濕潤，他已經在哭泣的臨界點上了，但他轉而以顫巍巍的氣息將之壓制，因為他確定一切都完了，在他們眼中他就是毀了，破損、被使用過、墮落。他深吸一口氣，希望能信任自己的控制力，而在開口時不至於崩潰。  
  
「我不是指....我相信你，」Mycroft說，「我......我很抱歉，我不是想暗示......他...他脾氣不好，我知道，我看過他...但他從沒這樣對我們，從未......媽咪不會容許他......不過，我聽過他和其他人說話，他的幕僚和......而我知道他是......有些反覆無常。」  
  
終於Lestrade再次抬起頭，「他不...他認為那很噁心，性，肛交，他憎惡那點，他用了......某個東西，我不知道......那是在個俱樂部，他的俱樂部，他......我無法出去，當他......」   
  
Mycroft點頭，知道那全都是真的，他完全能認知就是那個沒人開口的俱樂部，只要把秘密隱藏在遠離主要大廳的走廊和辦公室，成員可以做任何事情。  
  
「而當.....他說如果我膽敢拒絕的話，他會傷害Danny；有一次，我拒絕了......而他......」通過不流暢的呼吸，可知道Lestrade說得多麼艱難。  
  
「Danny是誰呢？」Mycroft輕聲問，「你的......伴侶？」  
  
Lestrade搖著頭，「我朋友，我們兩人......當我還住在街頭時，他讓我分享他的小房間，而且......他很好心，很......他不該被這樣對待......」他咬著下唇，回憶再度襲擊，「你知道嗎，最糟糕的......最糟的事，比起所有疼痛......插入，嘶吼，拳打腳踢......比這一切都糟糕的事情是，當我......回到家，發現Danny死去，在沙發上....旁邊有......」他可以感覺到淚水溢出，從兩頰滑落，他吸了吸鼻子，「有針筒還....而....他只是盯著，而......更糟的事情是，在我內心深處，我其實有些高興，因為他不在了，我可以逃脫了，而...這一切將結束，因為他再也不能威脅Danny了。我只是轉身並離開，沒有停下腳步，離開倫敦，留下每個東西......他是我僅有的朋友，我唯一的......而我卻把他留下。」  
     
他用羽絨被抹著臉，回想起那沒有生命、陷入沙發的屍體，皮帶繞在他的手臂上，針筒還掛在他的肌肉上，Lestrade就止不住淚水。憶起那空洞的注視，他的大腦從無法置信、而震驚、轉而突然領悟到，那男人用來脅迫他的唯一事物已經消逝──他再也不必回到那個俱樂部，進到那部車裡。於是他轉身走出門，任由大門敞開，他穿過街道，用留在口袋裡、上次交易的錢買了往Paddington的單程車票，就在火車啟程的幾分鐘前，他通知警方，告訴他們Danny的地址有具屍體，接著掛斷電話，離開倫敦，一切拋諸腦後。  
  
Mycroft屈膝而下，再次把一隻手放在Lestrade的腳上，絕望地想把Lestrade納在自己的雙臂之內，緊緊擁著，告訴他一切都會沒事，他們會讓一切變好；但他知道他不能做這些，所以他只能突然停下，一手放在Lestrade腳上，另一手則停於Lestrade手臂的二頭肌，並把自己的額頭貼在Lestrade腿上，「我很抱歉，我很遺憾，」他說，「拜託，請相信我，我......如果有任何我能做的，任何事情，你只需要開口，但......我希望我能改變這些，我真希望......」他搖著頭，這使得他的額頭貼著Lestrade的脛骨滾動著。  
  
Lestrade遲疑中伸出手，碰觸著Mycroft的頭髮，讓指尖在細細的髮絲間，感受到熟悉的柔軟。他記起那些平靜的夜晚，躺在沙發上，Mycroft的頭枕在他大腿上，手指爬梳過Mycroft的頭髮，在兩人的忙碌生活中，偷閒攫取那的親暱時刻──廚房裡的擁抱與親吻，早晨共享的淋浴，床上度過的慵懶週末，那是一個遠不同於陰暗辦公室裡的刺痛掌摑和拳頭猛擊的世界。  
  
他的手向下滑到Mycroft的臉頰，抬起Mycroft下巴而看向他，他研究著那雙湛藍眼睛，如今悲傷深浸其中，「我明白的......你並不是他，」他輕聲說著，「但是...我沒辦法......在我腦中......」  
  
「我能做什麼？」Mycroft問，一面把手移到Lesrtade膝上，「告訴我，我能做的事情，求你？」  
  
Lestrade只是搖頭，「就......做你自己，」實話實說地，Lestrade如此答。  
  
Mycroft遲疑著，然後轉成單膝跪姿，有些僵硬，「你是否介意...我......」  
  
Lestrade略做移動，讓Mycroft有一點空間能坐在身旁。  
  
Watson輕輕咳嗽，然後起身。  
  
「Lestrade，我是不是......」他以頭傾向門口，「你沒事吧？」  
  
Lestrade點頭，目送Watson離開房間。   
  
  


  
一關上門，Watson就以手抹臉、搖著頭，彷彿試圖把腦內的千絲萬縷給理出頭緒。  
  
他可能沒辦法相信他所聽到的──也許根本不會相信，要是他不曾目睹Lestrade日漸崩潰的話；Watson對他能設法支撐自己這麼久感到驚訝，真的很驚訝，這樣的衝擊實在無法想像──本來是為了度過家族聖誕假期而去拜訪另一半的老家，卻橫遭多年前的受虐經驗突襲，同時還領悟到：那個施虐者千真萬確就是你的岳父。  
  
他緩步下樓，在面對被大動作推開在前的一扇門時，毫不意外  
  
「所以？」Sherlock要求事實。  
  
「他...我......你的母親在哪裡？」Watson問道。  
  
「廚房，準備食物，發生什麼事了？」  
  
「我想......你也許該和Mycroft談談──」Watson及時抓住亟欲上樓的Sherlock的手臂，「不是現在，等Mycroft和Lestrade告一段落後，他們需要......一點時間。」他話說到此，希望已經足夠。  
  
Sherlock以某種神情看著他，這讓他覺得 : Sherlock彷彿可以把他所曾有過的每一吋想法解讀出來──甚至包括將發生的。  
  
「Lestrade......和Mycroft，但很明顯，事情不只與他們相關。Lestrade發生的變化很戲劇性，是從他進入屋子開始......不，是起居室。」Sherlock視線集中，他瞥向門扉，「而他展現的是受到凌虐者的行為，包括肢體語言，因碰觸而退縮，還有......在外頭時對Mycroft而起的反應。」  
  
Sherlock回望起居室內，接著走上階梯，「我們的父親，這當中和爹地有關聯，還有Lestrade。」  
  
Watson只能點頭。  
  
「我不......怎會.....我不懂這怎麼會......」Sherlock再次往上看，「Lestrade，每當處理的案子涉及性攻擊，或者性工作者時，他總是展現了特別的同理心。他曾是......那Mycroft...？」  
　  
Watson點頭，僅管不完全知道那未完的問題會是什麼，但清楚知道答案將是『沒錯』。  
　  
「爹地？」Sherlock說著，但不真的是在提問，「我從未......我怎麼從沒意識到？為什麼我看不見？」  
　  
「Sherlock，他是你父親──沒人會認為......」   
　  
「我應該看出來的！我該早看到證據的，我自己的父親，而我卻沒......」  
　  
Watson只是一手放在Sherlock臂膀上，「不要......只是......」  
　  
Sherlock轉向，挺身踱步走入房間，向上凝視著照片。  
　  
  
Mycroft輕柔地以一手環著Lestrade，他的手停於覆蓋在Lestrade臀部的被子之上──他得確保這不帶有任何束縛、或者限制的意味。  
　  
「為了他對你做的事，我很抱歉，居然從沒認知，這......我沒想到，萬萬沒想到，即使當我們在這裡，你......，我該看見的，應該察覺到的。」  
　  
「你不能的，」Lestrade低聲回答，「沒有人會那麼想......」Mycroft嘆息，只一瞥他就可以看穿人們──他能看透人們的過去與未來，他們的希望與夢想──還是那些他幾乎不認識的人。而就在這裡、就坐在身旁，是Mycroft在世上最熟知的人，他不但深藏自己的過去，即使那秘密已經和當下與未來無法切割，他仍選擇密而不宣。  
　  
Mycroft懷疑，如果Lestrade能硬撐到他們預計回家的隔天的話，他是不是真的還能知道這秘密。他閉上雙眼，專心於Lestrade就在身邊的感覺，他的香皂與洗髮精的熟悉氣味，那種他自己的氣味與洗潔劑相混合後的味道；他對自己竟能對Lestrade的受苦掙扎如此盲目、如此不在意而感到驚訝，他還驚訝Lestrade怎麼還能忍受坐在他身旁，在如今、在明白他與那個施虐於他的人同一血脈之後。   
　  
「如果......如果我讓你覺得不舒服，你一定要告訴我，我是否......」Lestrade點頭。  
　  
「我們是不是......如果你回到我們房間，我是不是能拿些食物來？」Mycroft提出想法，「你該吃些──在......樓下有各種食物。」  
　  
「好，」Lestrade讓Mycroft先起身，接著他以隱隱作痛的雙腳站起，再把Watson的寢具拉平整。  
　  
Mycroft把浸濕的牛仔褲與襯衫拿好，「我還會把這些拿去烘乾，」他說，然後幫Lestrade開門。  
　  
他看著Lestrade小心翼翼地移動，顯然仍因他前一天的跑步所苦，還因著情勢的緊繃。  
　  
「讓你自己舒適輕鬆些，」Mycroft說，「我馬上回來。」  
  
　  
Mycroft隨即把濕衣服掛到烘衣櫃中，接著前往廚房，他先切了些麵包加上剩下的菜餚，想著要不要把留在冰箱的湯品加熱。然後他感覺到有人在背後，轉身看到Sherlock倚在門內，雙臂交抱在胸前。  
　  
「Lestrade。」Sherlock說。  
  
Mycroft點頭。  
　  
「我認為爹地大概是為了性找上他，而基於他現在的歲數，以及最可能的凌虐時間點，應該是他青少年時期，在離開育幼院不久之後。」一言不發地，他再次點頭；他知道Watson並不會說出任何細節──但他同樣知道Sherlock完全有能力自行推斷出來。  
　  
「難怪你必須謹慎飲食，我希望那些不是你要吃的。」他指向那些Mycroft放在廚房工作桌上的食物，「畢竟，如果你再胖一點的話，看起來會更像爹地。」  
　  
Mycroft轉過臉不看他，靠在工作桌上，「我們......我們都瞭解那點。」他回答得吞吞吐吐。  
　  
沉默縈繞著，Sherlock終於移動了，走到Mycroft身旁，背靠著工作桌，「他會......會好起來吧？」他問。  
　  
Mycroft微微聳肩。  
　  
Sherlock慢慢地點頭，「他是......能迅速振作的獨立個體。」  
　  
「但這是......」Mycroft搖著頭。  
　  
Sherlock再次點頭，才走開。  
  
Mycroft靜靜站了一分鐘，接著切了一些肉片和搭配麵包的沙拉，他還找來一罐蛋黃醬擺在餐盤上，接著走上樓，他敲了門，在聽到Lestrade應門後，推門進去。  
　  
「來，這裡有些鴨肉、雞肉、麵包、沙拉、涼拌甘藍菜，之後還有些絞肉派。」他微笑著，放下餐盤。  
　  
「謝謝了。」Lestrade看過一輪後，選了一片肉開始吃。  
　  
「我......Sherlock知道了。」Mycroft說，「他......」  
　  
「當然。」Lestrade答道。  
　  
「他不會說什麼的，」Mycroft注意著Lestrade的神情，「他不......他就是不會。」  
　  
Lestrade點頭，開始吃沙拉。  
　  
「今晚，我是不是該睡在藍色房間？」Mycroft看著床，昨晚發生在這裡的事情隨即襲上心頭，Lestrade靜止不動，小心翼翼地看著他，「昨晚......我並不......我並不是只想到他，別...只因為我曾......當你撫摸我，你的手指在我的髮間......我確實知道那是你。」  
　  
Mycroft猛地點頭。  
　  
「還有你......你該留下來，就在這裡，今晚，那不會......不會再發生，現在不會。」  
　  
「如果你不希望我留，我不會......」Mycroft開始說。  
　  
「不，留下，請你，留下。」Lestrade向上看著他，「我不會讓他影響我們。」Mycroft再次點頭，唇上綻出一個小小微笑。  
  
　  
Lestrade吃得不多，但Mycroft已經滿意於他吃得足夠，而將餐盤清走，當他下樓時，停下腳步和母親道歉，接著走回臥室，Lestrade則只穿著四角內褲，交叉著雙腿，坐在床上。  
　  
Mycroft換上睡衣盥洗之後，鑽入羽絨被之下，倚靠著床頭板坐著，當Lestrade和他並肩而坐時，他不禁微笑。他往下找到Lestrade的手，在用自己的手覆蓋其上，然後轉頭在Lestrade的太陽穴柔柔一吻，感覺到Lestrade倚靠著他而稍有放鬆後，微笑起來。  
　  
「明天我們就在家裡了。」Mycroft低語。  
　  
Lestrade略微移動了身子，懶洋洋地坐在床上，被子繞在他的腰際，Mycroft也動了，他的手臂鬆鬆地環著Lestrade，當Lestrade的頭靠在他肩膀時，落吻在他的銀髮之間。  
　  
Lestrade的手指滑著停在他睡衣的兩顆鈕釦之間，當指尖刷過他下腹的毛髮時，Mycroft微笑，他以手指輕輕撫過Lestrade的肱二頭肌，努力於讓每個動作溫和、輕柔而緩慢。  
　  
Lestrade的呼吸加深，當他靠著Mycroft而感到放鬆時，他的體重也稍稍倚重在他身上。  
　  
Mycroft繼續以手指摩娑著Lestrade的手臂，幾小時過去，Lestrade微微動作，微弱的嗓音喃喃說著什麼，雙腿有微小而急遽的抽搐，Mycroft舉起另一手撫摸著Lestrade的手。  
　  
「噓，」他柔聲地說，「你是安全的，你很安全。」  
　  
他回想起以往那些夢靨，那時他嘗試著緊抱著Lestrade以平息那些恐懼，如今終於懂得為何那時未能奏效。  
  
　  
Mycroft眨著眼醒來，因為睡眠時的奇怪角度，脖子抗議著讓他了個苦臉，當他向下看，看到一對深濃巧克力色的眸子與他對望。  
　  
Lestrade露出一個小小微笑，「早安。」  
　  
「早安，」他同樣回以微笑，「睡得好嗎？」  
　  
Lestrade點頭，「是，終於。」   
  
  
  
　Epilogue     
   
尾聲  
  
邁進門前Lestrade抖了抖身子，天氣從涼冷轉為濕雨，只不過是從地鐵站走回來的那一小段路就讓他濕透了。  
  
Mycroft從辦公室現身，快速評估了狀況，就轉身去拿出一條蓬鬆的毛巾，抓起一角擦拭Lestrade濕淋淋的頭髮，讓短髮恢復成柔軟直立的短毛。  
  
  
「給你，別真的患上重感冒，」他先是遞上毛巾，接著脫下Lestrade的外套和大衣，「為什麼你非要堅持不用雨傘，而不願像個紳士去使用呢？」Mycroft喃喃抱怨著。  
  
「我很難做個紳士，不是嗎？」帶著微笑，Lestrade反駁著。  
   
  
「快把濕衣服換掉，」Mycroft步向前送上一吻，但避免沾上潮濕的衣物，「球賽十分鐘內就開始了。」  
  
「球賽？」Lestrade皺眉，同時脫下鞋子。  
  
「Arsenal的比賽，我猜你會想看的，晚餐我已弄好了──整個方程式裡，唯一欠缺的只有你。」  
  
「你並不喜歡足球呀。」Lestrade說著，視線集中。  
  
「這就像你以前不喜歡芭蕾舞，直到你看第一次。」Mycroft露齒笑答。  
  
  
Lestrade淋浴更衣，回到樓下，發現Mycroft正在切手製披薩。  
  
「這是......」  
  
「這似乎很合適，我照著食譜做的──看起來滿好的，雖然我還沒嚐過......」   
  
「看起來很棒，」Lestrade接著說，「你知道，你並不必......你知......」  
  
Mycroft微笑著說，「我想這麼做，遷就我一下？」  
  
Lestrade看到一罐他喜歡的啤酒放在桌上，一旁則有杯葡萄酒，於是他幫自己找到杯子並且斟滿啤酒，品嚐著味道。  
  
  
Arsenal把比賽打成了平局，但更讓Mycroft充滿樂趣的卻是，當球隊敗退至均勢、比賽繼續進行，他們卻浪費大好機會、在最後關頭把球踢進自家球門，這使得Lestrade對著螢幕嘶吼。Mycroft不是很理解為何會有人如此關心這十一人與一顆球的命運，但他知道他會習慣於瞧著Lestrade看足球，還在心底的備忘錄寫下，什麼時候要為他們在Emirates球場弄到一個包廂──他確定能找到某人樂於借給他的。  
  
Lestrade終於洩氣地倒回沙發上， 「無法置信，只剩十人，我們還免費奉送分數。」他滿腹牢騷地。  
  
Mycroft有片刻坐定不動，接著明白Lestrade現在，正看著他呢。  
  
「什麼事？」Lestrade問，「你在想什麼？」  
  
Mycroft把手伸進口袋，取出一張小紙條，「我......我做了點小研究，而嗯，這給你，如果你想......」  
  
Lestrade接下紙條並打開，Mycroft注視著他臉上變幻的表情，希望自己做對了。  
  
「是的，」Lestrade最後說，「謝謝，真的，謝謝你。」  
  
  
也因此，Mycroft發現自己在新年假期的雨幕中，佇立在缺乏規劃、胡亂延伸的東倫敦公墓裡，Lestrade蹲在一座墓碑旁，正輕輕地清除上頭蔓生的植物與雜草，他凝視著Lestrade以手指順著雕刻的字母，把開始聚生其上的苔癬剝除。  


Daniel Colman  
08/04/1960  
19/09/1981  
受人鍾愛，  
過早離開。

  
  
「我很高興有人......」Lestrade語歇，他沒有想到會有墓碑，這並不是由Danny曾提過的家人所設置，但同時一切就在那兒，很明顯多年來乏人照料，荒煙蔓草，覆於墓碑。  
  
他轉身，看見Mycroft跪在另一側的地上，把雨傘放下片刻後，動手把較長的叢生雜草拔除。  
  
在墓地看來較乾淨，像是再度有人照顧後，Mycroft站在邊上，向下看著，他對墓地裡的這個男孩感到好奇──也驚奇於他們的生命、可以如此翻天覆地的不同；Lestrade最後和他一起，並肩而立。  
  
Mycroft攬住Lestrade，將他拉近。  
  
「下一次，」他說，「我們該帶花來。」  
  
Lestrade也以手臂環著Mycroft，「謝謝你，讓我能說再見。」  
  
「這是應該的。」Mycroft回答，落吻於Lestrade的前額。  
  
  
  
 ～～～～ＥＮＤ～～～～

**Author's Note:**

> drawing room, 把當初在隨緣居論壇的錯譯, 修正為"起居室"了


End file.
